


His Angel With A Shotgun

by teenidle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Clarke, Angst, Artist Clarke Griffin, Background Relationships, Badass Bellamy, Badass Clarke, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellamy Has Feelings, Businessman Bellamy, Depression, Doctor Clarke, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gangleaders, Gangs, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Humor, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Italian Mafia, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, Romance, Secret Affair, Secret Relationship, Shotgun, Slow Burn, Sneaking In, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenidle/pseuds/teenidle
Summary: Bellamy Augustus Blake, the ruthless mafia gang leader, never minded being that coldhearted person who scares people away and steals girls' hearts, until he met her. His angel with a shotgun who seems to stuck in his head, making him want to be good, be better for her. No one would have known that he would find himself in a situation in which he would need her to breath, for his heart to beat, for him to function like a normal human being. He knew that she was it for him, the one. But does he know who she really is, where she belonged to?Clarke Athena Griffin, the top assassin and strategist of the gang, is now in her father's seat even though gang life never really was for her. She couldn't just kill people while being a part of the gang and simultaneously save patients during her time as a life saver doctor. Trying to track her father's murderer, she came face to face with those dark chocolate eyes, the ones she could feel herself slipping away while staring at them from across the room. But after seeing those eyes, who would have guessed that she would sacrifice herself in order to protect him?Will Clarke still be helping Bellamy clean the blood on his hand even after knowing who he is?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first book on here, I am really excited about the journey we are going to start. Wait, that sounds so dramatic. Sorry for that. Anyway, just to remind you that the characters are not mine as you all know and can see. I am really into this enemy gangs and secret affair stuff, basically Romeo and Juliet AU! Hope you enjoy it! And here is the prologue!

**His Angel With A Shotgun - Prologue**

The day was dark like night while the rain kept pouring down from the grey clouds to the window of Jake Griffin's hospital room, indication of a severe storm approaching to the city. The street lights were lightening around enough for one to see the room clearly despite the darkness outside even without turning on the lights. As Jake Griffin slept loudly on the hospital bed with a book laid open on his chest, Clarke Griffin stood in her dark blue scrubs with her arms hugging herself like she was trying to protect herself from the bad thoughts that came along with the weather and started to weigh on her shoulders, facing the window that reached to the ceiling, giving her a proper and breathtaking view of New York. She loved it in here, the city she was raised and taught in. The city that had given her life changing incidents, opportunities that made her who she was now, created the ability to function like an ordinary human despite her gang life, and provided her the time she needed. Her first steps as a baby, the first time she fired a gun, and after lots of practices hitting the bull's eye for the first time, learning not to trust anyone, not even to your closest ones, and witnessing that love was weakness. 

Clarke carefully turned to her father's sleeping form, peacefully laying on the uncomfortable hospital beds he always despised. Yes, this wasn't the first time they were stuck in a hospital room due to his rapidly relapsing heart condition. Minor gun wounds or fight injuries were treated by their gang doctor, Jackson. Hospital was always the last and least loved choice, it was hard to keep a low profile in the hospital. So when Jake's condition got worse, they ended up bribing a doctor into treating him and documenting his name as 'John Parker' to the hospital's system.

How can they know whether the doctor would keep their secret or not? That was on Clarke. After checking her father and declaring the situation, the doctor had gotten out of the room only to be stopped by the one and only Clarke Griffin who threatened him to kill everyone around him. The stout man was literally shaking to his bones when she had decided that it was enough and released him. She didn't want her father to deal with that too, not when she knew that he had dealt with many wrecking and tough incidents during his life time. He needed a break, time to recover and return to his position as the gang leader.

He had been through a lot, she thought, even when he didn't deserve. Her father wasn't innocent or anything, but what he had been through alone was more than a human being can handle emotionally and physically. Leading north US's strongest gang wasn't as easy as it was said; not when he was young, stupid and careless. So careless that he had slept with a random woman who later on was pregnant with his child, Clarke. For his and the young lass' sake, he married her. Because, of course, if any of his relatives -who are also a part of the French mafia- found out about the one night relationship of them, which brought a baby in the conclusion, both of them would be killed along with the unborn baby whom Jake had already felt that father instincts raising inside him towards the unborn one. It wasn't hard to play the married couple for them, at least that was what Jake had thought due to the fact that he was falling in love with her, with Abby. He really hoped that she would stay after their child's birth, despite the plan they had about divorcing after the baby's birth. 

Things didn't end up like he had wanted, dreamed. After Clarke Athena Griffin's birth he tried to convince her to stay with him, here in the gang house. Abby, being Abby, turned the offer down and ran away the third day after Clarke's birth. His job was getting harder and harder, with a baby in his arms and with parents asking about Abby and what had changed between them that had her running away. He was left with his heart broken, no, shattered in his hands. Knowing that the baby Griffin would need a mother figure in the future along with a father, he suppressed all of his love for Abby and only fixated his love towards the little one.

Not just the little one but also he would need a wife figure next to him, and that was the scary part for him because if he turned his back to his child just because there wasn't anyone beside him to share that fearful and important road with him, what would little Clarke do? That's why he was going to make sure that she wouldn't be like her parents; she was not going to leave people after playing with their feelings or believe to anyone, even to him sometimes. He was going to teach her that love was weakness, it always was. She was never going to feel deprived from mother love, he promised to her while he was cradling her. 

Thankfully Clarke was a silent kid during her childhood; obeyed to what her father says, didn't doubt his actions, learned what he taught her enthusiastically, and despite what he did she still saw him as a role model, her saviour. Jake was always proud of her, loved her passionately and tried to raise her to be better, better than him. He literally was living for his one and only daughter, the only person who would love him and trust to him no matter what happens between each other, but deep down him he still feared that when she would be old enough to understand everything around that had been going on, she would leave him like her mother did.

Those heavenly days for him was until Clarke stepped into her teenage years and became more rebellious. In front of him, there was a rebellious teenager who knew how to use any type of weapon or fought hand to hand or even made sensible strategies better than many of the adolescents in the gang. He could handle any of these easily, he was the one who taught her everything, but one thing he couldn't tame was her stubbornness. They would argue over nearly everything, minor or major didn't matter. They would argue about her being a homeschooled; her wanting to be an artist, doctor or a historian, anything except being a gang leader; even sometimes it had touched to her choice of friend which ended up with Clarke avoiding Jack for a couple of weeks. Clarke would do anything to piss him off just because he was trying to protect her from possible enemies by limiting her sociality. Jake knew that she still loved him though, even when she was really pissed at him or disagreeing to his decisions. 

In those days sneaking outs and hanging out with different kinds of people had started. She would sneak out to meet with her friends, maybe go to a bar or skateboard around New York's empty streets in late nights. This kept up for too long that literally every member of the gang knew it except Jack Griffin. Since she was born and raised in the gang life, they saw her not only as the boss' child but their's as well. Therefore, couple of puppy eyes and jokes and hugs would be enough to keep their mouths shut. Clarke was happy, she really was. She was stuck in the gang house for many years now and she just wanted to explore.

No one could have guessed that one night could change so much in her life. Everything went down when one of her friends put a gun to her forehead and started to threaten her about killing her just because who her father was. Clarke had been terrified at first, even started praying to God, but then remembering the moves her father had taught her, she knocked the guy down and ran back to the gang house, into her father's welcoming arms. While she sobbed into his chest she told him everything and begged him not to get mad at the gang. That was the only time when he broke his promise to her because,for God's sake, when it came to her everything stopped. Without her knowing, he literally yelled at them for hours, making the whole gang flinch. After hearing about what had happened to her, they were more caring and more onto Clarke, trying to protect her no matter what, which Clarke was still thankful for. 

That incident didn't just change the protectiveness Jake had over her, it also changed the boundaries he was putting. Just because of those, she was literally getting herself killed by some punk. He agreed about her being a doctor, sent her to a famous medical university; he agreed about her being an artist, buying her nearly thousands of pen and pencils along with sketch books for her to draw. He had even offered to hire a teacher for her, which she gently declined and said that it would be too much when she needed to study for the finals on being a doctor. Now her being a doctor was beneficial for him too.

Clarke smiled at the thought as she still gazed at the old man who was now moving his fingers, his eyes slowly fluttering open. She quietly moved to his side and sat down to the nearest chair, waiting for his eyes to find hers. His eyes were slowly trailing on the ceiling, then the walls and finally his tired gaze landed to her face. Giving him a warm smile, she held his hand and brought his wrinkled but delicate hand to her lips. "You know you scared me earlier right? When Lincoln told me you passed out I was really scared, until I found you here with this," she held the book up before putting it aside. "like nothing happened."

"What? Reading a book doesn't make me careless! I was really bored with the doctors and nurses. By the way did you notice that this room was the same room as the last time. I was searching for that at home for too long and look where I found it!" he said as he tried to reach to the book only to be stopped by the angry blond. 

"Dad, are you serious? This is your health we are talking about! Don't be this careless, please." she looked straight into his eyes, begging. He wasn't taking his health seriously, thinking that it was time for him to go now. Clarke couldn't afford him being this carefree about himself, scared that his acts would cause more damage to his already weakened body. When he looked away from her, ashamed that he was getting a speech from his daughter about himself, she reached to cup his cheek, making him look up. "I need you, dad. You can't just leave now. With Italians and Canadians on our shoulders... The gang can't do this without you, I can't do this without you."

He shook his head. "That's a big mistake you got there, darling." He suddenly sat up, wincing a little, to look at her fully. "I don't know about the gang, but you, mon petit bébé (my little baby), you are ready. I taught you all of those moves, strategies, plans just for today, the day of my death. So please stop worrying about me and let my last moments." This time it was Jack patting her cheek as tears slowly rolled down. "Hey hey! Griffins don't cry, remember? I mean if someone stole your French fries, that's different." 

She let out a broken giggle and cleaned her tears with her both palms. "Who said that I was crying?" her voice hoarse. "Oh don't think I would cry for you!" she said mocking the old man, making him bark out a laugh.

"That's my Clarke. Now, go get yourself cleaned up darling. You really look like you had been crying for hours." he said while looking at her from head to toe with a fake judgement. She rolled her eyes at his exaggeration. 

As she stood up he grasped her wrist, making her look down to him. "Hey see if you can find some of those green jellies. They test really good." 

She smiled. "I'll see if I can find it, dad." And with that she walked to the door. Just as she held the knob and started twisting it Jack called out again: "Clarke!" 

Turning to look at her father, Clarke stood their waiting while watching him with expecting eyes. "Never forget that I love you and how much I am proud of you. You will be a great gang leader you know." he said while wiggling his eyebrows with pseudo-seductiveness. 

She huffed, letting her shoulders slump down and replied. "We will see, dad. And I love you too." Gazing at him for one last time and seeing that he was looking at her with watery eyes, she knew something was wrong, but she went to get the jellies anyway, thinking that she was imagining things and wanting for him to spend his last days as happily and satisfied as ever. 

Reaching to her white lab coat's pocket, trying to find couple of cents, Clarke thought about what to do next with her father. She would use a day off so she can spend it with him, maybe both of them could wander around New York, visit couple of his favourite museums and then they could go to his favourite place to eat burgers and French fries while drinking Oreo milkshake, which he just discovered a couple of months ago due to Clarke's taste variety. As the wheels in her head were turning with these topics she didn't notice the man in black passing by her to Jack's room with a hidden gun in the back of his pants. Or the low whimper of her father raising from his dry throat.

"Uh, stupid machine, work!" she whisper yelled. Looking around her and noticing no one was around, she kicked the machine hard enough for the machine to gush out multiple packets of jellies. A smile of triumph playing on her lips, she filled her pockets with jellies as many as she can fit in both pockets.

She slowly opened the door, holding two cups in her hands and a smirk on her face before noticing the fresh blood marks covering the floor like millions of dots. The cups went tumbling down to the floor while she slapped her mouth shut, tears forcing to spill down from her eyes as she tried to observe the scene in front of her: her father with his eyes closed and hands hanging loosely from the sides of the bed. Her gaze fell to his chest on which there was blood gushing everywhere, making his chest redder and redder with every second. Without any hesitation she quickly ran to his side and started repeatedly calling out "Help, anyone!". She ripped his hospital gown open to see that the bullet was put right on top his heart. The shooter knew human anatomy, she bitterly thought while trying to find a pulse on his neck. There was none. He was gone. Forever. It was her time now.

♕♚♛

The time when the doctors reached to the room, there was only Jake Griffin's dead body covered in blood laying on the bed. No trace from his daughter. Upon seeing him, the nurses closed their mouths to suppress their cry of shocks, but it didn't really help because it was still audible for Clarke as she slowly turned the corner. Maybe because she knew how their reactions would be, she could be imagining those sounds like she was imagining the room now: doctors calling the security while rushing over to the blood soaked man, trying to find a pulse but feeling none under their finger tips. Finally realising that the wasn't coming back, one of the doctors was rolling up his sleeve to check his watch. 8:45

As a couple of security guards ran past her along with some more doctors Clarke's breathing got ragged. She knew who they were going for, and that's what made it more difficult to handle. Normally if they were just some police and doctors running like mad through the hospital halls, she would have been curious and would have joined them. But now she wasn't going to there, she was trying to walk away from that particular room.

Stepping into the first room that came into her view, Clarke looked around her while slowly taking her father's gun out of her lab coat's pocket. Thankfully the room was empty, at least the patient wasn't in. Quickly checking the bathroom and again the bed, she found black leggings and an enormous t-shirt with a hoodie next to it. It was obvious that the t-shirt belonged to a man from the deodorant scent filling her nostrils. She slipped into her new clothes and grabbed the blood soaked uniform of hers. The only solution to get rid of this was to burn it, throwing it to some random trash would be too careless of an act because of her name sewed on the right top corner. Dr. Clarke Griffin.

She zipped the hoodie up to her chin, throwing the hood onto her head, she emptied the bag which was thrown over to the corner before putting the bloody clothes and grabbed the gun. Exiting the room, she ran for the elevators while yelling "Hold it!" Her heavy combat boots thumped in the hall, making every single head turn to her. At that single moment, a single pair of footsteps echoed, meaning that she was being followed. With a glance from her shoulder, she saw a man dressed all in black with a gun in his hand. 

While looking at her from head to toe, when the people standing in the hall way saw the man in black with a gun stuck to his hand screams filled the air along with couple of gunshots. The blond reached to the closing elevator doors and stuck her hands between the doors, trying to open it, at the same time listening to the footsteps rapidly coming closer. People inside the elevator was bunched up together at the farthest corner, watching Clarke with fearful eyes. If they could have helped a little, Clarke thought while continuing to force the doors open.

It was just like a movie, the only difference was this freaking time, it was real. Usually, mostly would be more right, protagonists and good people won at the end, but now it didn't matter who was good or bad. The only thing mattered to Clarke was saving innocent people before her own ass from this huge ass guy. If she got killed now, the predator might attack to others as well, maybe kidnapping them or killing them immediately. That's what scared her, she knew that if the guy kept chasing her like this there would be a massacre in the hospital. 

The doors finally decided not to withstand against her and opened with a loud squeak just as the man was a couple of meters behind her. Clicking rapidly to the close button multiple times; Clarke kept panting, watching the doors close as the man reached to the elevator. She sighed deeply and leaned to the wall before letting herself and the bag fall down to the floor, ignoring all of the scared gazes coming from the small audience. They were scared, they had the right to be scared. No one experiences these things really common in daily life, even never. But Clarke was too tired and too shocked to comfort them. In maybe less than ten minutes her father was killed by an anonymous assassin sent by anonymous enemy of his and now that big ass guy was after her, trying to hunt her down. She didn't even have the time to mourn behind her father.

Bending her head to her hands, she tried to recognise the man's face. She couldn't get a clear look at his face when all she could see was his gun pointing towards her. Just remembering a few details, Clarke tried to replay the small details she saw while running. Like the man's strong jaw and a deep cut scar laying on his cheek. His lips were thin just like his eyes, squinting to get a better look at her while people passed by running. But the important part was the logo stuck to his leather jacket's right upper arm, making it obvious that he was from a mafia gang instead of any random agent sent by CIA or FBI. Two guns facing away from each other and a rose stood between them, high and graceful, and a upside down moon above the logo. 

The slow whimpers coming from the other corner snapped Clarke out of it, making her look up to them with pity in her eyes. She felt for them, they didn't do anything to deserve something like this. When she saw the little boy clinging to her mother who was crying, she felt much worse and felt the need to explain everything to them. Slowly standing up with a hand up to them like she was trying to calm them down and saying that she was good, Clarke took few steps but stopped when she saw them flinch.

"Hey, hey! I am good. Please calm down-" she said with a southing voice before a man in his maybe early fifties stepped out towards her. 

"Calm down?! Are you serious right now, girl?" he yelled. "There is a maniac following you and killing everyone with a gun while we don't even have anything to protect ourselves! And how can we know that you are good? You have a fricking gun just like him!" he continued while pointing the gun which was held tightly in her blood covered hand.

"Okay I know that you are panicking right now-"

"Oh, you know?" he scoffed, making Clarke roll her eyes. "I bet you have children and a husband here with you while someone is trying to kill you and them both!"

That was enough, she thought and brought her gun up to the man before clicking to unlock the safety, making the man pale. Of course she wasn't going to shoot an innocent person, but he needed a threat to shut up now. "Now, if you shut up and let me continue!" she said while lowering the gun. The air between them was so tense that it made Clarke really shiver with uncomfortableness. "I am good, and I really don't need to prove that to you now.That's first. Secondly, that assassin is after me, I know and I am trying to protect you because you are not going to die for something you didn't do, hell, something you don't even know! That's why you are going to listen to me carefully without any second thoughts. You hear me?" 

One of Clarke's powerful ability was that she could persuade and order anything she wanted to anyone she wanted with her commending voice, not that she uses it too much. The voice even scared many older gang members and the really old members of the council, made them paler and more frightened than before. Everyone knew and believed that she was a born leader and that she had leader blood running though her veins, she had Griffin blood running through her veins. 

The crowd swallowed an nodded their heads in unison. If Clarke wasn't too pissed, she would have laughed her ass off by just looking at them. Just as she was going to tell her plan for afterwards, the elevator shook and stopped. "Oh shit." she murmured while loading the gun. When she looked up and saw that the crowd was looking at her for explanation she rolled her eyes. "The guy stopped the elevator and will be here probably like seconds later." she said with a savage calmness. 

As the woman opened her mouth to scream out Clarke put her finger to her mouth, stopping the woman before pointing upwards and listening. There was grunting, meaning that he was sliding down from the chord and by the voices, he was at the top for now. Since they were nearly at the bottom, if he jumped down he would probably have five or six broken bones. 

Clarke quickly put her gun down and tried to open the doors for evacuate the others. All of her muscles were screaming with pain, as she winced. The man who argued with her went by her side, not listening to his wife's objections and started helping Clarke pull the doors open. 

Once the doors were pushed to the sides completely, Clarke understood that they stopped between floors. There was wall facing them and under that a gap enough for everyone to get out. As they quickly jumped down to the main floor Clarke held her gun upwards, trying to listen to the man's grunting. With a small pull to her wrist, she looked down, seeing the same man with a small smile tugging his lips. "Thank you for everything. And sorry for earlier by the way. I was really scared because I couldn't have lived without them," he said pointing his wife and children waiting for him with his head. He turned around before asking, "Aren't you coming?"

Clarke gave him a broken smile. "I have a task to complete. There are other people here that I have to save too."

The man smiled and added, "May luck be with you." before hopping down next to his family and walking them quickly to the exit. Watching them exit, Clarke sighed and looked up again. The breathings were coming closer and closer, and when finally the elevator faltered a little she knew that he was standing on top of the elevator. The footsteps were right above her as the man slowly opened the small gap on the elevator's ceiling. It is time, it is time to use the art of disguise her father had taught her so many times and told her that it would be really necessary for some tasks, usually when the predator is following you or looking for you. 

He extended his gun before his head, no one was there. Slowly pulling the gun to himself, he dropped down on his two feet to the elevator floor. Before he could get a good look around she jumped to his back from where she was, up from the ceiling she held herself, making him turn around wildly and then bumping her hard against the elevator wall, making her wince and drop from his back. But as he turned to face her, he came face to face with the base of her combat boots, kicking his face so hard that the force made him bewildered and fell to the ground, hitting the back of his head to the opposite wall. 

Quickly grabbing her gun from the back of her leggings and crouching down next to the guy, she held the gun to his bloody face. "Who hired you, asshole?!" 

The man smirked, his teeth covered in blood and some of them broken from the force. He tsk-tsked to her. "Oh, young girl... You don't know don't you?"

She pressed the gun harder to his already bruising temple. "Know what? Tell me, or I'll distribute your brain within a blink." she demanded. 

He looked up at her with eyes half closed, he was in half-trance, probably. After all, he ate a combat boot to his face with full speed and force. "Him." he breathed deeply. "You will never find him, not when he has already found you. You know, you are lucky that you are still alive, unlike your father." He coughed.

She knew her face was getting hotter. How dare to bring her dead father up? "You don't know who you are talking to." she barked, grabbing him by the collar and bumping him again to the wall, making him cough out blood.

"Everyone knows you, Clarke Athena Griffin." he whispered bitterly. "Everyone knows what you are capable of, of course, if you use them though. He knows too. That's why he sent me tonight. To annihilate you, but to my luck I got to your father first. Don't worry though, others will reach to you and kill you." That smirk of his was getting on Clarke's nerves.

"Others? Who the fuck are they? For the last time, tell me!" she huffed. She was getting sick with him not telling her the truth straight away. She wasn't full of time. "How do they know what I am capable of if I don't even know what I, myself, am capable of?" she said holding him tighter before adding, "Talk straight with me, asshole." 

"You'll see. Actually their faces will be the last face you'll see before drowning in your own blood," he spit out. "They know because you were always a threat to them. You are the one, the only one who has the knowledge and power to destroy them. They watched you closely, from your birth to now, and they are still watching. And they also know that you don't want to be a gang leader like your ancestors were. You are making there job easier, you dumb girl."

She brought her arm to his neck, cutting his air out, the sudden move making him gasp and hold her arm tightly which was against his neck. "I don't need a stranger's advice, especially not yours, so don't waste your last breaths to this."

"You-you need my," he gasped out. "-advice. Because I am the-the one who... knows th-them. You-you can't, can't kill me." he said, slightly chocking on his own blood. 

He was in his death bed and still was trying to challenge her. "Oh, watch and see." she whispered in French, she was used to switching languages when she was royally pissed. "Remember face, chéri (darling). 'Cause it'll be the last you see." With a last look at the now trembling man, she directly put the gun to his head and shot him, blood spilling to the floor and leaping to both the walls and her clothes. She killed a man. The blood on her wasn't her blood, it was the man's, who was alive and was breathing in front of him seconds ago. 

She was trembling as she stood up, swaying to the side of the elevator while looking for a support. Everywhere was red, everywhere. She had promised to herself that she would be the one healing people, not the one killing them, not like right now. But look were she was right now, with bloody clothes and a gun in her hand, freshly used on the guy laying on the ground with blood gushing out from his temple down to his soak clothes. 

The numb and nausea feeling creeping slowly up her body, the force of it making her lean more towards the wall. She was used to seeing blood, she presented many surgeries after all, but her stomach was turning upside down by just looking at the blood marks on the walls. It was different now, she had killed him with her own bare hands, made him suffer. Oh God, she thought, maybe he had children and a wife waiting for him back at home.

Her head was aching, not from the strike she had, but from guilt and fear. She couldn't even stand looking at the body without gagging anymore. 

As she heard police sirens and lights, she looked around her. What was she going to say to them? How can she explain what had happened? She couldn't just walk away like nothing happened. Or maybe she could.

What was going to happen when the police arrived? She knew the answer clearly, but didn't want to let herself believe it. She would go to prison, maybe for all her life or maybe a few years. But what would the gang do? First they lost their boss, more like their father figure, and then they would be losing the other person who they wanted to be leaded by. Everyone in the gang saw her and treated her as if she was the future gang leader, even their councils which consisted of the eldest members.

She was doing all these for them, for them to not get dissected by others while they were leaderless. With that thought, she pushed herself off of the wall, slowly making her way to the gap and jumping down to the floor. She quickly hid her gun into the bag and grabbed a random lab coat from the floor to cover her blood soaked clothes. Hugging the coat tightly and hoping the blood wouldn't pass to the white sheet, she took careful steps and bend her head when police came through the glass doors of the hospital. One of them, probably the chief, called them to the opposite side from where she was while looking at the random dead man on the floor, another victim of the massacre. 

The night was cold as a simple wind licked her face, making her wild curls wave in front of her face. The rain had stopped and was replaced by the breezy weather. Even though there was no rain, she was already wet from the blood of the one she killed. Oh, how she wanted the rain to wash away the blood off of her... She was trembling, not from the cold which cutting through her clothes like a knife, from the scene still ringing in front of her eyes. 

The familiar black van stopped in front of the hospital. They were here, they had always been there when she needed them. After bringing Jake safely to the hospital, they had been waiting for the news, her crew. She moved towards the car, opening the door on the passenger side before stepping in and sinking to the seat, and while doing this never meeting any of their worried gazes. It was clear like a day, he was dead.

Raven snapped her hand to her mouth as she tried to suppress the sobs shaking her entire body. Seeing her like this Wick hugged her with his huge arms, bringing her to his chest and tried to soothe her while she kept sobbing. After her own father's death, Jake became a father figure for her, gave her all the love that a father could give to his child, therefore she was never deprived from father care. Clarke and her, they had basically grown up together. Clarke was like the sister she never had. She had helped her during the process of mourning after her father's death, after she broke up with her four years of boyfriend when she found out that he was cheating on her the whole time, and when her left leg got paralysed from an explosion Clarke was the one sleeping and waking up next to her in the hospital, she had even joined to her physical therapy sessions. That's why Clarke's grief was hers too.

While Raven's muffled sobs slowly turned into quiet whimpers, Lincoln slowly scanned Clarke from head to toe, seeing if she was hurt or not. When he saw all the blood sticking to the white lab coat, he quickly tried to get a better look, ripping the coat open. "I'm fine, Lincoln." she whispered, not daring to meet his eyes. "It's not mine." Lincoln didn't say anything and let the unsaid words scratch his throat because he knew that words would be worthless right now. Instead he peered at her with worried glances and started the car before moving away from the building, which would probably haunt Clarke's dreams after this whole incident. 

During the whole ride home no one dared to open their mouths. They all knew that if Clarke didn't say anything to them or even didn't look to them, something was really wrong and she wasn't ready to accept it before telling them. The right choice was to give her time and wait till she was ready instead of pressuring her because they knew that if they did, she would backfire immediately.

As the van slowly made its way through the crowded streets of New York, Clarke leaned against the car window and let the coldness of it sink into her skin. The air in the van was tense, and she knew that she wasn't helping with radiating numbness and coldness around. No one seemed to mind it, letting her feel the mourn because it would be stupid of them to interfere between her and her emotion of sadness. Her father was dead, more like killed, while being under her watch. Wasn't that enough of a reason? She should have tried harder, maybe made a random nurse go and bring jellies to them, or maybe place his gun near to his reach. She should have thought about these already by then!

By the time the van slowly parked in front of the house, everyone slowly got out after throwing a last worried glance at Clarke. Raven squeezed her dangling hand by her side with reassurance, reassurance that she was right here next to her, before letting Wick lead her out of the car to the mansion. It was only Clarke and Lincoln now, staring in front of them without saying anything. Lincoln was a big overprotective brother while Clarke was the little sister who he really cared about. Like Raven, Jack had Lincoln under his fatherly arms for a long time after his family had abandoned him. Actually he was there before everyone, even before Raven, so the bond he felt towards Clarke was much more intense. If anyone dared to lay a finger on her, he would almost immediately shoot them down, or maybe their dead bodies because Clarke would already kill them before Lincoln could arrive. He knew that she was strong, strong enough to protect herself; but he also knew that she wasn't always as tough as her physical aspects when it came to her feelings. That's when he came into the stage; helping her detangle her complicated and tangled feelings to normal, which Clarke was really thankful for.

"He's dead, Linc." she said with a hoarse voice, but when he looked up she was emotionlessly looking in front of her. "He got killed when he should be under my gaze every second. He was fucking killed while I was trying to get those fucking jellies for him, for God's sake! I only wanted him to spend his last days grateful and happy!" she yelled, her voicing increasing to the end.

"Who's blood is it Clarke?" Lincoln asked gently, unlike her rough voice. He knew how to talk to her depending on which mood she was in.

She pinched her nose bridge as she tried to breath properly but only managing to let out a couple of ragged ones. "It is... It is the assassin's. The one who shot my father. He-he kept following me while I tried to-while I tried to run away." She turned to him with a broken face and eyes full of tears but not quite letting them fall. "He said that _they_ were after me. His initial task was to kill _me_ , Lincoln, not _him_. But when he had the chance... he just-he killed him. And I wasn't there at time. I wasn't there when he took his last breaths. His life was a misery, and he just wanted a happy death, which is totally normal for someone like him to want it, I mean after everything he went through..." She couldn't bring herself to continue, she was out of breaths.

Lincoln turned to her fully before cupping her face gently and turning her face to make her meet his eyes. Browns collided with blues, that's when tears started to fall down, that was her breaking point. Slowly rubbing her cheeks and tears away, Lincoln pulled her head to his chest, letting her wet his t-shirt while soothing her with a slow hum, which he knew she loved, and stroked the back of her ear. She kept sobbing and sobbing until she was out of tears, now she was just breathing heavily against his skin.

"It wasn't your fault, Clarke. I know this sounds so fucking cliché, but hear me out," he said slowly, making her look up to him with bloodshot eyes, encouraging him to continue. "You were trying to satisfy him, you were trying to make him happy. He was dying and for God's sake, you couldn't have thought about that assassin possibly coming to him and killing him, okay? So don't blame yourself and make it even harder for you to handle. I know this because I know you Clarke. I know what you can handle and what you can't. And this," he pointed to her eyes. "this is beyond your handling limit. And about the people wanting to kill you, we will find them and hunt them down. They obviously know who you are and what you are capable of-" 

"He said the same thing." she whispered, looking down with the realisation. Lincoln was confused as fuck. 

"Who, Clarke? Who said the same thing?" he demanded.

After few deep breaths, Clarke looked up to him before replying, "The assassin. He said that they knew what I was capable of, that's why they were hunting me down." She sat straighter in her seat and pushed her tears off. "But-but what am I capable of, Lincoln?" she whispered while looking at him dead in the eye, her blues pleading to get an answer. 

"Clarke, you obviously have the Griffin blood. The leader blood, to be more specific. You were born a leader, that's why Jack raised you as one when he saw what you were capable of. You have all the features that a leader should, _must_ , have." he said it like it was right in front of her eyes and she was too blind to see it. 

"No, no, no." she chanted turning away from him. "You don't get it. I am not a born leader, I can't lead anyone, obviously not a powerful gang like this! I can't kill people in the gang while saving them in the hospital." she barked out her only excuse because she didn't have any other excuses. She knew herself that she had enough, even beyond knowledge to lead a gang, thanks to her father. 

Lincoln held his forehead while letting out a big sigh. "Again with this, Clarke." 

"Yes, Lincoln, again with this! I am never going to drop the topic unless you stop compelling me into being the gang leader!" she said waving her hands in the air.

He sat up so quickly that Clarke back up a bit in her seat, her now enormously big eyes staring at him with horror because she had never seen him this angry, more like royally pissed. "So you are going to let all Jack's effort go to waste with just a flick of a wrist?" he yelled. "No, Clarke, I think not! You may be willing to but I am not going to let all those effort go to thrash with your irresolute mind! If you aren't going to do this for yourself or even for us, do it for Jake!" After vomiting all his anger and sadness he leaned back to his seat, ignoring Clarke's worried gaze. 

Clarke sat back as well, looking straight in front of her and letting the silence hold them against its grasp. What Lincoln was saying was true. All the effort Jack had spend on her for twenty two years would go to waist because of her single selfish act. She didn't get to be selfish when it came to her crew and father. She was born and raised to be a gang leader, so she was going to be one. 

"Gather everyone up tomorrow. I'll give them the explanation needed about everything with a better head, don't want to mess with theirs too now. I want you to think about a proper plan for us to get to know our enemies better, Lincoln. Will be seeing you at the morning." she said with a neutral commending voice which she knew got to everyone's skin even without any special effort. 

Before she could reach to the handle Lincoln gently grabbed her writs, making her turn around to see a small smile tugging to his lips like he was really proud. "That is what I was talking about, 'thena. I am proud of you, and I am sure that he is too." he added slowly, pointing upwards to the sky. 

She nodded her head, a small gesture of thanks, before hoping out from the SUV and walking back to the mansion. This was it for her, the turning point of her life, the time her father had prepared her for her whole life.

_She was the leader of Griffin Crime Family now._

 


	2. Angel Across The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching for the mysterious Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake comes face to face with an angel with ocean eyes and blonde hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! I am so so so sorry that I updates really late. I hope you'll like this chapter and forgive me!!! Check the notes at the end of the chapter! Now, I am leaving you guys with the new and long chapter. :)

**His Angel With A Shotgun // Angel Across The Room**

 

"So now the chick is at the command?" Jasper yawned from where he sat on the long table, making Bellamy's eyes roll. It was almost nine in the morning and they were all stuck in the conference room because of Miller's 'emergency' call. He pinched his nose bridge as he leaned more to his elbows. Not only having a rough morning, Bellamy also had a troubling night due to him trying to explain Uncle Kane that it wasn't him who killed the infamous mob boss Jake Griffin. Why was it so hard for everyone to believe that, for once, Bellamy wasn't at any kind of trouble? 

"That  _chick_ ," Miller said while grimacing like the word had left a bitter taste on his tongue. "is Clarke Griffin, Jazzy, not an ordinary chick you hook up with." It made no sense, Bellamy thought. 

"Oh, is it love that I sense, Nasty Nathy!" Atom mocked, making Miller squint his eyes at him. 

"Some one said love?! Crap, guys bring my disposable face mask! I am too handsome and too sexy to die at this age." Murphy yelled while trying to cover his mouth with the collar of his jacket. Monty tossed him some while wearing one himself too, eyes wild and looking at everywhere for any evidence of that L word before turning to Bellamy. 

"Boss you want one too? Don't want you to fall in that 'L' word and scrap your knee or even get traumatised."

"There is one thing that is worse than death: It's falling in love!" Atom exclaimed while pulling his cheeks down, making his eye pads pull down too.

Ignoring there offers and interpretations, "And why are we here exactly, Miller? What is it about this Clarke Griffin girl that you are worried about?" finally asked an annoyed Bellamy from the head of the table, already miserable from his caffeine free state. He couldn't survive any mornings without a drop of coffee, it was a bad habit of his. And dealing with his boys in the morning was like a torture already when they were all crazy and energetic like today, at his chance. 

"The thing is Cap," he said moving closer to the table like he was going to reveal the biggest secret of all time, making the others lean as well with raised eyebrows. "she has the power to move our asses from one side to another. From what I heard, Jake Griffin had raised her all life for this, so she has more experience than many of us."

"Impressive, impressive." Adriano muttered as he stood up. "But you know Mill, we can move our asses from place to place to. Like this." He walked to a sleeping Eduardo before sitting on his head which was on the table, making the man try to her up but fail while cursing. 

"Adriano get the fuck off of me!" he said, voice slightly muffled from the butt on him. 

"How did you guess that it was me?" Adriano asked while getting of from him, frowning. 

"Believe me, no one in this room has a fat ass like you do, that's why-" Bellamy glared at him, making the man shut up.

Moving away from the table to the projector, Miller opened a photo, revealing a bloody man with a gunshot on his forehead. The man was beaten up pretty wildly, more likely got kicked from his face with some pretty heavy boots, Bellamy predicted. "And this, my friends, this is why you should be fucking scared." he added while pressing to a video.

The man clearly looking like a news reporter started talking with that ridiculously calm but at the same time raised up voice Bellamy hated:

_"Yesterday's late night shooting in the Mount Weather Hospital ended up being a massacre. The shooter Micheal Williams' first target was the infamous mob boss Jake Griffin, the leader of Griffin Crime Family. Authorities are still searching about how he got the gun into the hospital. The predictions are mostly on him having an inside man to help him in. But the odd thing is that the weapon is nowhere to be found. By the bullets, the weapon was a Beretta M9 .22 LR silenced with beretta silencer. After killing the mob boss, he started chasing a woman in her early twenties along the halls. The woman's face cannot be identified but after she entered to the elevator, Williams disappears from the camera shots only to be found in the elevator dead. The killer claimed to be the woman but the police doesn't have any proof that backs their theories up, so it seems like the case will be closed for now. There are other deaths along with Griffin's-"_

Miller stopped the video before turning to seven shocked faces. "It is obviously that 'mysterious' woman who is Clarke Griffin herself." he said swiftly. "This isn't a joke guys. Griffin's were never our friend, and especially not right now either. Probably Clarke Griffin came to her father's position and she may be thinking that we killed him, which is worse. Then, she'll be attacking us if we don't give her the truth. And to my predictions she'll be there. That's why we need to go to this costume party thing, to explain her that it wasn't the Blake Company." he added as he threw invitations at them.

Bellamy smoothly caught before ripping the invitation card and flipping the thing. "And may I ask, how can you be this sure that she will attend to this party?" He wasn't planning on spending his Saturday night searching for a woman while he was freakishly being chased and hunted down by the others. His last intensions were to be seen with a random one night stand leaving the party and dropping to the headlines as  _"The Lonely Wolf Finally Finding His Soulmate!"_. Oh, and he certainly didn't want to collect his guys from the party while they were drunk as hell and hitting on women, older ones in order to get cookies and stuff, which was really creepy for Bellamy. Who would carry cookies beside them to anywhere they go?

"Because," he started. "her father was invited and in order to show everyone that even though everything that has been happening in the family they still have a great influence on everyone, both her and him. The older mafia and gang members will probably know her from Jack, I mean he used to brought her along with him everywhere he went. In conclusion, she wants to show the whole mafia world that the family still has the ropes."

Murphy became upright. "Who will be the one talking? I mean you all know my flirting techniques..." he trailed on, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I'll talk to her myself." Bellamy's booming voice made everyone turn to him. "I have to be the one talking to her, because then she'll think that I am afraid of her and by me sending one of you guys would be a real proof. And I really don't think you will need your flirting techniques before you get your ass whoop off." Of course, while listing the facts he didn't add how curious he became about this mysterious creature. From what she had left behind on his trail, she was a real badass and he knew that he shouldn't be underestimating her even when she was his strongest enemy now. 

"You have something there boss." Miller muttered while whispers of agreement erupted from the boys. 

"Boys, I'll be seeing you in three hours all ready for this costume thing." Bellamy said as he stood up, fixing his suit. 

As Jasper opened his mouth to ask something Bellamy continued without seeing him, "And don't wear anything stupid like Superman or Batman. Obviously not as Tasmanian devil too, Jasper." and making the boys shut his mouth, nodding his head signing that he understood while bitting his lips to stop himself from object. "Or not as that monkey Ceaser, Murph. We don't want to scare her away from the first time we see her."

"Hey! I didn't even open my mouth, for God's sake! And that was only for once, I mean the girl said that she liked men wild and dominant in bed. What could I have done?!" Murphy said, frustrated as moved his hands in the air.

"Yeah, she was literally crying all over the place when she was leaving the house. She even called her daddy to come pick her up from the half monkey man." Eduardo snorted, clearly enjoying the topic. "I hope she didn't tell her father about that  _little trip_  you had in the  _zoo_." 

While everyone laughed, even Bellamy smirked, Murphy knitted his eyebrows and crossed his arms in front of his chest, hoping for the topic to change. Thanks to Bellamy, who was checking his watch now, interrupted their cheers and laughters. "Anyways, as I said don't be late. I really got to go now." with that, he left the conference room. For a few seconds the room was silent, before the boys started laughing again, making Murphy squirm in his seat.

Bellamy pushed through the glass doors, his phone clutched tightly against his hand while his gun is secured behind his pants, under his jacket. It was literally his everyday uniform now. Of course he wore different things too, but his suit was the best to cover all his knives and guns. As he made his way towards his car he dialled Uncle Kane's number, Bellamy realised that he really needed to ask this girl to him.

Marcus Kane was one of the eldest ones, therefore he knew everyone, mates or enemies didn't matter. For Kane, knowing everyone, person by person, would make _him_  beneficial, make him understand how to defeat them or approach to them. He wasn't the most innocent one of them, but at least he didn't use deceiving as a way to get to people. Bellamy's father and he were close friends during the first stages of him joining to the mafia world. Majority of his life he worked under the surname of Blake and protected the family after Bellamy's father, the Italian mob boss Vito Blake's death after his beloved wife Aurora's death. 

Bellamy's past wasn't the clearest. His mother had divorced his father and ran away with a baby Bellamy in her arms. Aurora had loved her husband truly and sincerely but what she didn't like was the mafia business. Since his father was a mobster, she didn't want Bellamy grow up to a life like that too. But when Bellamy was ten, they managed to find them, taking Bellamy away to his father who was beyond furious to his mother for leaving him like that. After Aurora's run away, Vito realised that she didn't love him enough to accept him for who he was. And from the on Bellamy stayed with his father and grew up to be a true blood mobster. But what Vito didn't know or realise was that Bellamy never lost contact with Aurora, always came together at a small café. 

Aurora had spent her last years suffering from breast cancer. For her treatment, Bellamy had paid loads of money in secret to the hospital, making sure that she had the best care. But even the best care wasn't enough for her. Two years after the beginning of her treatment, she had died in her sleep. That's when Vito learned all about the paying. He wasn't angry, no, but he was disappointed, disappointed in himself for loosing contact with her, for letting the love of his life sweep away from his fingers like it wasn't the most intense he ever had. He had cried on Bellamy's shoulder while the younger man had just stared at the burning flames in front of him with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Bellamy had always felt empty, empty about everything, but his mother had been a distraction for him. He felt human next to her, but an empty human. There had always been a hollow inside his chest that couldn't be filled. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother dearly. When he told this to his mother she had just smiled and whispered him " _Ta moitié, ton âme soeur..._ "  _(your half, your soulmate.)_

And before she could tell him what it meant, she had passed away, leaving Bellamy in mystery, dark. He had never believed in those stuff, they were made just to encourage people to marry each other and make babies, right? No women had came in his life permanently, always just one night stands or friends with benefits. He didn't do relationships. Remembering those girls' hopeful eyes and then tearful eyes always made him wince. Didn't they already know that he would never get into relationships? It was complicated for Bellamy, therefore that soulmate thing was just a ridiculousness. There wasn't anyone out there in the world that was feeling as empty, broken and hollow as he felt everyday when he woke up. There couldn't be because then, they weren't a human. 

He realised that he always thought about these things when he was going to the Kane house, knowing that the old man and his wife of fifteen years would pressure him into getting into a straight and permanent relationship, which he usually weather with some "Yeah, okay."s before switching to the real topic. They wanted the best for him, he knew that without doubt, he had grown up with parents that were complicated after all. Bellamy was a selfish man, but he had never been selfish about two things: money and love. He had never expected his father or Kane to just hand him money, always working hard and struggling to make his own money. As for love, he had never expected love from both of his parents. Their situations were both hard for them to handle already and he didn't want to burden them with all that love stuff. He didn't even know if he loved himself.

As the deep roar of his car reached to his ears, he pulled off from the tall metal building and made his way to the house placed on the outside hills of New York. It was maybe a fifty minutes drive or if there was traffic in the crowded city, it could stretch to one hour. Those long minutes always reminded him of the long drives he had taken in order to visit his sick mother in Philadelphia. He couldn't have gone with the private jet every week, it would have drawn suspicion on him, so he preferred the long hours instead. In these days he preferred the long minutes to stay by himself, to think alone, to get away from the reality for awhile. 

But today he didn't think about his beloved mother or fierce father, he thought about that mysterious Clarke Griffin who seems to leave great influence on everyone around. He imagined what could her hair, he eyes, her mouth, her face, her chin, her body look like... Was she that rebellious or wild like Miller described her? Maybe it was just a one time thing, maybe she was just a small, naïve las, who knew... This didn't have to do with her leaving a massive and strong power on him, it was just that he was... curious. But he knew that it was what he wanted his mind to believe while he thought different. She clearly looked impressive, but more importantly  _she was like him._ Not physically, he didn't even know what she looked like. It was more from the way Miller introduced her to them. Many people were probably talking about Bellamy just like Miller did with Clarke. He found himself by just hearing things about her.

It is crazy, Bellamy thought while he shook his head and continued to his journey of fifty minutes.

♕♚♛

Standing in front of the grey door, Bellamy took a deep breath and reached to the bell. This right here was familiar to him, all the faces and surroundings. Bellamy didn't usually visit Uncle Kane's house often, only when he felt really desperate, and the closest time he was like that was after his mother death. He had woken up with a call from her doctor, trying to explain the situation. Before thinking, he had found himself right here, in front of the front porch of the Kane mansion. Of course after seeing him that wrecked, his uncle had called Vito, explaining everything. After a few hours Kane had another visitor who he knew well; his one and only brother. For hours they, father and son, had sat in front of the fire place while mourning after a specific individual that they once and still loved and cared a lot. 

His head snapped up as the door opened with a loud whine, revealing the short and small woman who seemed to be really enjoying to see him. 

"Bellamy, please come in!" she invited while opening the door further. "What wind brought here now, honey?" Abby asked while taking his jacket off from his shoulders. 

Marcus' helpful and sweet but also clever wife Abby had always been there from the very start. Bellamy had first met her when Marcus had taken him to here for a little distraction and freedom from his father's deadly grasp. Not clearly knowing her past, Bellamy had just been told by her that she had ran away from the guy she had married due to  _an unexpected condition._ Abby always emphasised that it wasn't a mistake, no, it was just something she wasn't expecting at all. Along with that, she had sometimes added that if she had the strength to face them, to go to them, she would without even a second thought. She was a lovely and strong woman who took her every step with caution in order to not regret them later, but it was the one and only time Bellamy could sense and feel that she felt guilty. Whenever the topic opened, her face seemed to fell and her eyes carried guilt and sadness. And somewhere behind them, Bellamy could see that it consisted of longing too. 

"Is my uncle in?" he said while walking to the elegant living room, making it pretty obvious that a woman lived in here too. He let himself fell on to one of the couches with matching pillows situated in front of the fire place and started observing around. Everything was the same, the paintings, the old pickup which was a heritage from his grandfather to Marcus, vases, flowers and photograph collections, everything. The wallpapers were nearly impossible to see because of Marcus' paintings. The old man had dedicated himself on art after his brother's death. Marcus was the more artsy one whereas Vito was the fierce fighter. 

"Uh, he'll be here in a sec. Went out to get himself a new sketch book, you now his cravings for new sketch books." she said laughing while making her way to the kitchen. "I was just making myself a tea, darling. Would you want some? It'll calm your nerves down." her voiced echoed through the halls. 

"I-how-" Bellamy stuttered before shaking his head, replying. "Yeah, a cup would be nice. Thanks Abby."

Bellamy heard some shuffling sounds before Abby entered to the living room with a tray in her hands, two porcelain cups and a couple of sweeteners placed next to them. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened?" she said while offering him the cup which he took willingly before bringing it to his lips and taking a deep sip. It really did calm his nerves which were dangerously high for him. 

"Yeah, it's more about work related things. I mean you don't really like talking about work." Bellamy said, watching the woman take her own cup and sit on to the couch next to his. 

"You're right." she nodded her head. "I thought there was a girl issue, you know. Maybe you were wanting us to meet her!" she said excitedly while looking into his eyes with hope. Bellamy really didn't like to break her hopes but he wasn't going to lie to her either. 

"No girls Abbs." Seeing her disappointed look, he added a small "Sorry." before burying himself into the couch. 

"It's not healthy, Bellamy. Sleeping with different kind of girls every night. Maybe that's why you can't find the right one." She deliberately put her cup on to the glass coffee table before turning to him. "The gang life is-is extraordinarily hard, Bellamy. That's why, to keep you insane, you need someone by your side. Someone that can understand you and accept who you are no matter what. I don't want to sound like a crappy old woman who is compelling you to marry someone. But you are nearly twenty seven, and you still haven't been in any serious relationship!" 

When Bellamy opened his mouth to respond, she quickly continued talking. "Don't give me that 'I don't do relationships.' excuses." she said, lowering her voice as she parroted him. "You have to understand, Bellamy. Understand that you need someone in your life." Just as she finished, the door opened, making Bellamy sigh with relief. He loved Abby, he really did, but he wasn't in the mood for her preachments which he knew that were for his own good. 

As his uncle entered to the room, his eyes immediately fell onto Bellamy, edge of his lips turning into a genuine smile. "Who am I seeing here? What brought you here son?" he laughed as Abby took the jacket from him and pecked his lips. 

Bellamy stood up and hugged the old man. "Some business related topics." Marcus' face immediately hardened and got more serious. 

"Then I'll be seeing you in my office, kid. Give five minutes. This old body isn't accustomed to walking five miles and back, ya know?" he said the last part laughing before disappearing behind the staircase. 

"You know we aren't done here, right Bellamy my darling?" Abby said while squinting her eyes at him. "You are really lucky for your uncle up there." she said pointing upwards.

Bellamy shrugged and started to walk to the staircase when he heard his uncle yelling," Where you at, big boy? C'mon, I don't have all day!" from upstairs, leaving a cross armed Abby behind.

"Now, let's here what you got." his uncle said from his usual leather seat in his office, and behind him laid the magnificently big garden of their house with a mountain view. It should be a hella relaxing place to study, Bellamy couldn't help but thought while gazing behind his uncle. 

Marcus leaned to his working table with hands closed together, waiting for him to start spilling. 

"I wanted to ask about this famous Clarke Griffin you grilled me about." the mention of the name made the already serious man more serious, if that was even possible.

"What about her? Don't tell me that you got involved with her in a bad way!" Marcus said as he stood up, turning to face the view with his hands braced on the glass like he was in deep thoughts about what he was going to say to explain the situation next.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "I told you before, uncle, that I wasn't involved with the murder of Jake Griffin. For God's sake!" he muttered under his breath.

"Okay okay. I believe you. But why did you come all the way to here just to ask about her?" Marcus asked, now facing his nephew and looking at him dead in the eye.

"Why haven't I met her my entire life if you know her this well? Why are you so serious about her? What is different about her? I want to know all of it." Bellamy said not backing down from the stares he was receiving from his uncle.

 _"Dolce bambino Gesù." (sweet baby Jesus)_ he muttered under his breath while shaking his head. Bellamy knew that when Kane was upset he directly switched to his main language, Italian. "I know her from her father, Jake. You know who he is, right?" Bellamy nodded his head. "Okay, that's good. Anyways, so I saw her when she was maybe ten years old or so. She was such a sunshine, her smile was contagious. She even made that old man cry while laughing. Her innocence... she was so innocent Bellamy." he said looking up at him with a pained expression. "Then many things that I don't really know about happened. She then realised that she needed to be harsh to survive. But I know deep down, she still has that sweet, kind person. She was pushed so hard by Jack that she backfired and became a person even she was afraid of and disgusted from. She left the gang just to become normal, I heard that she has a proper job and is making lots of money from it." he finished, watching his nephew with sad eyes. 

"What about her mother?" Bellamy asks quietly. Marcus hadn't even mention a mother figure while talking. 

"No one knows what happened to her." Marcus replied before straightening his posture, and walking to the mini bar he had at the corner and pouring himself whiskey. "You want one?" he offered without looking. 

"No, drank one of Abby's specials just minutes ago." Bellamy replied, too busy staring down to the floor and lost in thoughts. She had grown without a mother, just a father by her side. At that moment, Bellamy felt a strange pull towards this faceless and mysterious woman. He knew it was just a passing feeling but I didn't keep Bellamy away from wanting to know more about her. He, Bellamy Augustus Blake, had never wanted to learn about someone this much in his entire twenty seven years of life. His bubble of curiosity was at the edge of bursting, and it would literally cause him to hope on his car and go to her front porch. He was sure of it. "I am going to talk to her tonight." he said calmly, almost mechanically, making his uncle's head pop up.

"Where are you planing to do that? Don't tell me that you are going to the family house! Oh Jesus. This obsession of yours was stronger than I thought." he muttered the last part but it didn't get out of Bellamy's attention. 

"First of, I am not obsessed, just wanting to get rid of her quickly before sinking even more. Don't think I'll be dealing with her while we have Spanish mafia to deal with on our shoulders. Secondly, I'll talk to her when I go to the costume party ridiculousness. You worry too much, uncle. A Hawaii trip might be good, or Abby's teas." He smirked before getting up and walking towards the door, but not getting out. "I'll give you the details tomorrow, Kane." he said before turning around and exiting the room.

He should have guessed that Abby would be waiting downstairs for there "small talk". Slowly and cautiously taking steps to the door, Bellamy stepped on to a crack, making the wooden floor grate loudly. "Damnit!" he huffed before closing his eyes and started to pray. 

"Bellamy Augustus Blake! We didn't raise you to be a little sneaky mouse, you know!" yelled Abby from the living room like the ninja turtle she was. He didn't make a sound, just stood there with his tall posture. 

Quickly turning around, he came face to face with the small woman. What he wasn't expecting was Abby plus a gun pointed at him and held by her. "We are doing this my way then." she hissed and squinted her eyes, making Bellamy widen his eyes. "I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice son. Now go sit down," she pointed the gun to the kitchen, her voice transforming from wild to joyful in seconds while she continued. "and I'll bring you a cookie!" 

Bellamy with his eyes bulged from his eye pads and hands still hanging in the air went to sit down on the couch he recently left due to the small meeting he had with his uncle. Abby appeared from the kitchen again, but now with cookies instead of a gun. "Here you go! Now where were we?" She looked to the ceiling thinking. "Oh yes," she turned to him with a knowing spark in her eyes. "When can I hold my grandnephews? One girl and one boy! Oh you can teach them all the mythologic stuff you know. Oh wait! I can teach them how to operate on a person while they are alive. Isn't that fascinating? Let's not forget the cooking and sewing lessons. Let me get my notebook!" Abby grinned dreamily while jumping up and disappearing behind the door to grab the nearest notebook. 

Bellamy was confused. He didn't even have to answer any questions or make any explanations. Abby was too kept up with the whole grandnephew stuff that she forgot to lecture him about having one night stands. He could bet that she was even thinking about the names and aspects of the children. 

While she was searching for a single paper to scrabble on, he took his one and last chance to escape from the future questions and thought to come. He shrugged and grabbed the cookies -he wasn't going to left those out because Abby baked really good- before making his way out while eating them with giant bites. 

"-I found a notebook, Bellamy! You can take it with you to show the planning to the lucky girl. Here is the pen-" Abby looked up from the notebook as she entered to the now empty living room, her eyes searching franticly for the brunet. She hit her knee with the book while muttering, "Again Bellamy?" Little did she know the brunet was happy with himself as he ate the cookies and drove his car back to the metal skyscraper he called home. 

♕♚♛

"Come on guys, let's go." Bellamy said as he entered to the main room, fixing the collar of his tux. He was obviously not going to wear some stupid costume to the ball, unlike his guys. When Bellamy lifted his head up to peer at the kid like adults he saw that they were all spilled on the ground, laying on their stomachs with their wrists tucked under their chins watching TV, eyes wide and heads turning from right to left in a chorus. They literally looked like those kittens from the funny animal videos.

Bellamy slapped his forehead as he saw them all wearing different kinds of onesies. Murphy in a Sponge Bob onesie, of fucking course, Bellamy thought. That guy literally had addiction to that spongy creature living under the water. Even his underwear had Sponge Bob faces on it, which wasn't a sight that Bellamy preferred. Monty was in a zebra onesie while Jasper was wearing a zebra with pink stripes and a bright pink bow on its head, probably they were sold as a couple thing, but those two probably didn't get it. Adriano was in the giraffe one, since he was the tallest of them-yes, one or two cm even from Bellamy-, they called him 'the G' like saying the D which had the guy pouting for days. Miller was a panda, no he literally was a panda. In their free times all he did was sit on the couch with his stomach tipped to the front and eat chocolate, rolling down to the ground when it was a life or death situation like him running out of chocolate or having to pee. He literally went everywhere rolling like a wood. Atom was dressed as unicorn with a bright pink and furry tail and stomach. And for Eduardo he was dressed as a seal, oh sorry not just as a seal, he was a Mediterranean Monk Seal which was one of the two animals on the critically endangered list of Spain. Since Eduardo was a true blood Spanish, like literally he always started dancing when he hears a Latin song which was hard when it came to a operation, he was an animal from Spain. 

"Comin' boss. Gotta see Federer kicking Novak's ass." Murphy said from the middle, not taking his eyes off the TV. As Bellamy got closer he saw that they were watching a random tennis match, his heads rolling with the ball going side to side. 

"Oh crap! I can't see the ball now." Monty whined as he squished his slant eyes. They all turned to him and started laughing at him, more mocking him.

"That's not fair! You put me to the side intentionally! Again because of my eyes!" he shouted like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum while all the guys circled him. "You cheating cinnamon rolls!" 

"Now you gotta do whatever we went for a day!" Atom chirped happily before seeing Bellamy leaning against the door frame. "Oh crap! Hey boss. Didn't see you there." he said while rubbing the back of his head, his face turning into a grimace. Now all of them were facing them like a deer saw a train, eyes bulging out and mouths dropping open. 

"Explanation boys?" Bellamy raised his eyebrows waiting. 

Murphy stood up, before started to talk. "Now I am a Sponge Bob, Miller is a panda, Monty and Jasper are zebras-"

"But I am a female one." Jasper said while showing the bow.

"Adriano is a giraffe like usual," he received a glare from the giraffe boy but ignored it. "Eduardo, being a fancy Spanish, is dressed as a seal."

"First off... Ouch! Not just a seal, bro, a Mediterranean Monk Seal. Secondly, a little bit attention please!" Eduardo said, making his 'Really bish?' face while eyeing the Sponge Bob. "At least the monk is real, not like a simple sponge who can just talk and shit around!" 

"Hey! No one talks bout Sponge Bob that way." Murphy yelled as he threw himself to Eduardo, making both men fall down like dominos. While they girl-fighted, just hitting each other with fast pats Bellamy barked out: 

"Stop it! Damnnit, I told you to dress normal, not like this. You'll catch everyone's attention, which by the way is the least action we want tonight." He pointed to the onesies. 

"Hey, excuse me but this is a costume party Cap!" Adriano said while standing up and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You'll be the center of attention 'cause you are wearing the same like every single day. What are you planning to go as? Hm?" Now all of his guys were facing him, even Eduardo and Murphy who were fighting seconds ago, looking at him with the want of explanation.

Bellamy huffed. "I am going as..." he looked up, thinking. "as Vito Corleone from The Godfather." he finally exclaimed making the guys gasp. 

"Why didn't we think about this?" Jasper and Monty yelled in unison while every guy started to bicker with each other about being really stupid not to think about that. 

Bellamy wasn't actually dressed to be him, it was just an easy guess to feed them off. 

"Okay okay!" Bellamy said calming them down. "You guys can be Vito next time. Now we have to go. You got your guns?" Every guy took their glocks out from different places of their onesies while saying 'Duh!'s. "That's what I thought. Let's go." 

In minutes they all were filled in the black van, Bellamy in the front seat, next to him Miller driving while Bellamy told them the plan. No interaction with anyone, no acting like a starved animal and eating the whole presented food along with the plates, no hanging from the curtains, and if they were to found Clarke Griffin, they would immediately report it to Bellamy. "And no playing with swords!" Bellamy added, making Jasper and Atom sigh and tug the metal thing to the back of his seat. "You were nearly killing that woman last time."

"But she fell to your bed afterwards. You should thank us Boss." Atom propped his head to the front between Miller and Bellamy. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "That was something different." he muttered before turning to him with a confused look. "How do you know about her? Are you following who I fuck?" 

Atom shook his head. "Saw her while she was leaving. She asked me to give you her number, which I lost by the way. Sorry for that." He grimaced with the memory. 

"No need to apologies. I don't do relationships." The van filled with _ohhs_ and his boys started patting his shoulder, yelling "You go Cap!" Adriano even needed a napkin because a sensitive cinnamon roll himself started tearing up while chanting "That's my Cap." 

Bellamy shook his head, laughing at their reaction as they pulled in front of the big mansion which was lighted with exotic colors, sparkling in the dark night like a disco ball. That's what Bellamy thought when he first laid his eyes on the big house with people entering in and greeted with servants. All the guys got out from the car. Miller threw the keys to the nearest vale guy and went in front of the car to join the others who were walking behind Bellamy, looking ridiculously badass with there onesies. If they were in slow motion, Miller was sure that they would have looked like those badass squad from the action movies that had a massive fire explosion behind them as they walked by. Even Murphy had to repress his desire to open up one of the songs from 'Bad Boys' movie.

They were nearly to the gate when Bellamy saw a friend of Uncle Kane's waving over to him, probably to talk politics. He had to suppress his urge to roll eyes at the eager man before leaning to Miller and saying, "I'll be in a few minutes. Saw Kane's crappy business friends. You go ahead and try to find that girl. I am not willing to spend my whole night looking after her." Miller nodded before passing Bellamy's words to others, making the other boys nod and move along.

In front of the mansion, it was really crowded with the elder guests who wore tux just like him, probably tying to be more noble than the people inside the house. The people who knew each other were in their own circles, ignoring the others as they talked and sipped from the freshly opened Champagne bottle. Kane never really wanted anything from Bellamy except staying alive, which wasn't really easy in Bellamy's life. But one thing he always reminded him was that he needed to improve the business part of his career rapidly like he did with the gang and mafia part. And for that he needed to meet new people, Kane reminded him, new people for new deals. "If you are the same the next day, it would be your biggest mistake. This world always changes, boy, and if you want to go with it, you have to grow new skin everyday."

His words bounced in Bellamy's mind as he made his way over to the bunch of elder men, laughing and drinking from their glass. "It is great to see you in this fine night, Bellamy Blake." Brian Micheal, the man who waved at him, said as he patted his shoulder in a friendly and fatherly gesture. They all knew his youth due to his father. They all were a part of the mafia world; mob bosses and gang leaders. Their deep respects to his father had made him respected among them too, which Bellamy thanked a lot.

"You too, Mr. Micheal." he said, face neutral. He wasn't going to act like a total toady, that wasn't his type and he wasn't planning on changing it even with them by him. "I didn't think you gentlemen would be here."

"Oh, boy! We are still young like the night, Blake. You shouldn't be this surprised like this when you see me dancing at the coming hours." Stefano Walker teased him, making the whole circle bark out a giant symphony of laugh. Bellamy smiled kindly.

"Don't get me wrong, not because of your ages but due to this party's ridiculousness, I wasn't expecting you." he said while gazing around, seeing the younger party monsters stepping in to the mansion.

"Ridiculous? I really am enjoying it right now." Edgar Henry, who had two chicks linked to both his arms, called from the other side of the circle, making the girls giggle with that ear bleeding cat scream like sound. Bellamy could feel them eating him alive with there eyes as their eyes set to him, but he really didn't care. Not tonight.

Brian pulled at his arm, an indication of the want to speak privately, which was immediately received by Bellamy, making the brunet walk a little bit away from the semi-drunk crowd. "You know this is a great chance to link someone to your arm too."

"I can if I want but not tonight, Brian." he said while sighing. Brian grimaced and then glared. "You know what I mean, boy. Don't you? You will eventually need someone, _a female figure_ , to lead the gang and business with you, kiddo." Again with this topic, Bellamy thought as he sighed. Why should everyone bring it up? He didn't need anyone beside him to lead what his father gave him as a heritage. Period. 

"Can we not talk about this, Brian?" he sighed while looking everywhere but at the old man. "Abby has grilled me enough about it." he added making the older man laugh. 

"I can tell by how you react, son. I can understand what she feels right now. You are old enough to marry and even have kids." Bellamy grimaced at the mention of marriage and having kids. "She and Kane probably wants a grandnephew, am I right?" Bellamy nodded. 

"I note that, sir. Don't want to hold you. Also I have a task to complete. That's why I am here." he said while slowly backing away.

"See you later, son." he smiled and turned his back just to turn back again. "Don't get into any trouble!" he yelled back, repeating the same words as his uncle.

Bellamy saluted and laughed before passing everyone, walking to the gate with the bad boy attitude he had. His guys were all lined up in front of the giant ass body guard, hands on their hips while glaring at the man who seemed to glare back. With the hoodies on, they definitely looked like five year olds throwing temper tantrum to his father. Bellamy knew that they were trying to hold it back due to Bellamy's warnings. If it was for them, the guy would have been dead without knowing what was going on. They were usually underestimated by there looks, which wasn't tough looking like that guy, but they were the best at their job. 

"What's going on here?" Bellamy said as he approached between the guard and his guys, eyes drifting between them with raised eyebrows. 

"He isn't telling us in, boss." Miller said, eyes that now are squinted with challenge, never leaving the guard while talking. The guard huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"And why is that?" Bellamy asked to Miller, completely ignoring the man's existence next to them. He knew that it was making him more and more impatient and furious. 

"Because they don't have any invitations, sir." the guy jumped before Miller could reply. 

"I wasn't talking to you." Bellamy hissed. Nobody disrespected his guys. He was just as loyal to them as they were to him. 

"Because he is hell of an asshole, boss." Miller replied. "And I don't think we met." he added, knowing what it meant to Bellamy. By his smirk, Bellamy understood it immediately. He took his invitation out, waving it in front of the man's face before adding, "They are with me." 

The man swallowed and gestured them inside with his head ducked down. As they all passed in, Bellamy showed the invitation right into his face. "Respect people even if you don't know who they are. Didn't your mama teach you not to underestimate people by their appearance." As Bellamy went inside, the man looked at the invitation and when he saw who it belonged to he swallowed hard, crossing his heart and praying. It was really unlike for him to survive the night and come to the day. Because it was Bellamy Blake himself he had talked to minutes ago. 

Inside, it was semi-dark. Everyone was dancing like animals while the rotatable lights passed them once in a while with different and neon colors, making the glitters that stuck to their skin glow. Unlike outside's formality, inside smelt like sweat and cigarette, indication of the wilderness going inside.

"If you see her by any chance, ring me up guys." All the boys nodded and started to spread around when Bellamy added, making them stop. "And no hitting on girls or picking up with random dudes. Oh, and no swinging on the curtains!" Some huffs and objections rose from the boys for a while before nodding their heads and disappearing in the crowd. Bellamy wasn't going to deal with his boys while searching for the mysterious Clarke Griffin, no, it would be a waste of time. Right now, he only needed to focus on his task involving Clarke. It wasn't a big problem for him to focus while that individual was already covering up all his mind.

Parting the crowd slowly, Bellamy moved to the bar where it was much clearer to determine who is dancing on the floor. Also, he was guessing that Junior Griffin wasn't the one to dance like a maniac just after her father's death. He didn't think that she would be here at the first place. He didn't even know what she was like and how she looked. Miller had guessed that she would be in her gang's group, therefore it would be easy for them to determine her. She would probably be the one standing in the middle of a large group full of people looking like punks.

Bellamy's eyes wandered around as he tried to move. With every step he took, a girl would notice him and try to drag him somewhere else. Finally reaching to the bar, he sighed and leaned to the bar before waving to the bartender for a whiskey. It was nearly impossible to find Clarke Griffin who was probably out there, doing God knows what in that crowd. As Bellamy swallowed the liquid slowly, he felt someone squeeze next to him at the bar, trying to grab the bartender's attention.

She was a brunette who had her dark hair braided to the side. She looked like a tough one, probably from a gang or something. As she grabbed the drinks and winked at the bartender Bellamy steepened. The girl walked pass him and into the crowd. Quickly Bellamy set down his now empty glass and started to follow the girl. She might be a part of Clarke's gang and knowing this, Bellamy wasn't going to let his chance get away now.

Trying to keep with her head steadily bobbing up and down in the crowd, Bellamy squeezed his eyes in order to get a better view. It was really hard to make out her dark head in the dark. When both of them got to a clearing, he saw that the girl was with a group like excepted. As Bellamy scanned them his eyes found an angel, literally an angel. He froze, all the thoughts in his mind erased while he continued to stare at the angel, _his_ angel. He didn't know why but he felt her mentally really close to him.

Her blonde locks were spilled over her shoulders, shoulder blades and back. The angel costume that she was wearing fitted her just right, and with an angel headband placed on top of her head, she looked like an angel. A beautiful one, though. 

The brunette handed them the drinks and started to tell something, making everyone laugh except his angel who only smiled, looking down at her drink. Without knowing why, Bellamy started worry about her. She looked sad, really sad. Bellamy was trying to convince himself that going there and comforting her, maybe hugging her, wasn't an option he should take. He didn't know her, but he was willing to get to know her, every little detail of her. It was scary for Bellamy to get deeply attached to this girl he had no idea about. He wasn't the one to love and keep. He was taught to let go, let go when needed. But in the back of his mind, something said that if he let her go, she would completely disappear, never to be seen again. And that was what Bellamy feared the most right now. 

When his girl lifted her head up and started talking, Bellamy snapped out of it and kept watching her. It seemed like she was excusing herself while her friends looked at her with worried eyes. Like Bellamy saw it, she saw them get worried and said something while laughing, making the others laugh too and pat her back as she made her way out of the group circle. Quickly, Bellamy started to follow the blonde this time. She rounded the corner and started walking down a hall with low pink lights and couples making out on the each side of the walls. It was hard to keep up with her while simultaneously trying to get past the wild lovers who looked like they were sucking each other's faces. Since he owned a bar, the sight wasn't new to Bellamy, but it wasn't common either. Normally he was the one getting kissed by random girls, not the watcher. But little did he care about what other young lovers did. Right now he was looking around for a particular blonde hair which was attached to a beautiful yet mysterious individual. He knew that he probably looked like a predator hunting his victim down.

Bellamy had always trusted his eyes with everything. They would never lie to him, but right now he wasn't so sure anymore because his eagle eyes were scanning the hall but coming put with nothing like those blonde hair or sad blue eyes. Lost in deep sadness from the absence of the mysterious girl, Bellamy's body psychically started to show the defeat he felt, his shoulder slumped and his steps became less urgent, more like dead walk.

As he passed a dirty and broken mirror, he stopped and looked at himself from head to toe with surprise. How can a person who he had only saw minutes ago can bring him to his knees like this? How could someone had this much effect on him? _If he was being honest with himself, the last time he felt this desperate was the time his dear mother had died._

Slowly walking to the end of the hall, he turned right but as he did, he found himself pressed against the wall with a knife to his neck. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So what do you think about the new chapter?
> 
> Who is the one pulling a knife to Bellamy's neck?
> 
> Why do you think Marcus is really careful about this mysterious Clarke Griffin?
> 
> I really want to know all of it from the comments! Again I am sorry about the delayed chapter. I had lots of exams and projects to finish, therefore had no time to update, but here I am! See you at the next chapter and don't forget to leave a kudo and comment! (By the way the next chapter will be Clarke POV so enjoy.)


	3. Names and Dance Floors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Augustus' and 'Athena' meet. Clarke finds another trace that will lead her to her father's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**His Angel With A Shotgun // Names And Dance Floors**

_Why was he looking at her like that?_

Why was he looking at her like she was one of those beautifully made goddess sculptures which she could observe for hours without feeling any boredom? With his chocolate brown eyes being too intimidate for her own good, he kept staring at her while she hung her head low but could feel the way his eyes traced her face with such tenderness and worry. _What's with this worry?_ she thought bitterly. _Did she look that pathetic? Was she broken?_

All her life there were just a couple of things Clarke couldn't stand and pity was on the top of the list. Whenever she saw that pity in someone's eye, she felt angry, angry towards herself. She was a _Griffin_ and Griffins are the strongest at their lowest. However, this mysterious gazer had everything but pity in his eyes and that scared her. Without glancing at him, she raised her head. "Guys I'm going to use the bathroom." she announced before moving to slip away from the group but stopped when she saw the worry in their eyes. She knew they didn't mean to worry about her so much, but still, she felt trapped. "Hey, I am just gonna pee! You know I can't hold it, right?" 

They all laughed before patting her back. They were a family. They had ups and downs, all of them, but as long as they had each other, it didn't really matter anymore.

A smile formed on her lips as she stepped out of the circle. She, of course, wasn't going to pee. It was a simple excuse, then she could test if those brown eyes were a threat to her.

_What? She couldn't just trust to some stranger even when she wanted to._

It seemed like he snapped out of it before tracking her movements. She quickly moved to a random hall which she knew would be filled with people. This way she could erase her trails and if he's still looking for her, she could easily track him down without him noticing. When she came to the end of the hall, she turned to her right and hid in the shadows. Her angel costume, which Raven had begged her to wear, was already sparkly and could catch anyone's attention while she was trying to hide deeper into the shadows. She couldn't afford getting hurt or killed now, not when she knew the gang would be leaderless. 

As she saw the stranger quickly coming to the hall, she realized that she hadn't studied him enough or noticed how attractive he was. His long curls were almost covering his brown eyes which were garnished with long eyelashes, making him look hotter. _If that's even possible,_ she thought. 

While her father tried to find an appropriate husband for her, she had gained the ability to find every small flaw of a person, but right now, Clarke wasn't sure if she was professional enough to find anything wrong with him. It was like God had been so generous and attentive while creating his face. His eyes were flicking around the hall like crazy, and Clarke could see the panic slowly raising in them. _But panic for what?_  

Clarke felt bad for making him suffer and panic over her, but she had no choice. She couldn't listen to her heart, not right now. Not that she had listened to it before. She was one of those people who chose their brains -being rational- over their hearts -their emotions-. 

As he moved towards the end of the hall, he was visibly defeated. Eyes loosing his emotions, leaving a blankness while his shoulders fell. Clarke wasn't the only one who was surprised. When he saw his reflection on the old mirror, his eyes widened. _He didn't know why he was so drawn to her too._  

When she started to move towards Clarke and turned the corner, she quickly pulled her knife out which was hidden under her costume and held it against the soft skin of his skin. At first he didn't seem to realize what was going on, but then he met her eyes. A smirk tugged his lips before slowly and lowly sighing in relief. His blank eyes were now shinning with lots of emotions, but mostly _happiness_. 

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Clarke narrowed her eyes at him, demanding an appropriate answer. His gaze fell to her lips, the way she wetted them before talking, the mole above her full lips. His eyes slowly turned darker as he dragged his eyes all over her face, making her squirm under his intense gaze. She wasn't going to fall for his charm. "Hey! Are you listening to me, asshole?! I asked you a question!" she yelled, pressing the knife harder, but not enough to make any marks. 

"Well, hello to you too, Princess." he said while giving her a side smirk, making her even more furious. 

"Don't call me that!" she snapped before scanning him up and down. He wasn't here to kill or kidnap her. He wasn't dangerous. She abruptly took her knife back, making him sink into the wall even more. He touched his neck while staring at her. "You didn't answer my question yet." 

"I-I... I don't need to give you an answer. I can follow whoever, I want wherever I want and whenever I want."

She rolled her eyes at his cockiness. He definitely didn't know who she was and she wasn't sure if she was glad or not. "And may I ask: who do you think you are, Mr. Psycho Follower?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, the movement making her already remarkable breasts pop up more. His eyes fell to her chest, following the movement just before he felt her grasp his chin and make him look up. "Hey hey hey! My eyes are up here! Do I have to add 'Pervert' to your nickname too?" she sighed the last part, more to herself. 

He raised eyebrows. "What nickname?"

Clarke mentally face palmed herself. She just said the nickname a few seconds ago and here he was asking her about it. Was he in some kind of coma or something? 

"Mr. Psycho Follower. But now it is Mr. Pervert Psycho Follower." she grinned before leaning to the opposite wall. 

He grimaced. "I am not a 'psycho follower'," he said while rolling his eyes. "but I can't deny the fact that I am a pervert. A pervert who you obviously want." he added smirking. 

"Yeah, for sure. A pervert who I want to punch in the face!" she mocked. He had crossed the line by now, but talking with him wasn't really uncomfortable. They were just replying each other back and forth. Then she realized that they were really far away from the initial topic. "If you aren't a psycho follower, then explain to me why were you following." she challenged. 

"Beautiful but stubborn enough, huh?" he muttered under his breath, but it was high enough for Clarke to hear him. 

"What did you call me?!" she yelled. 

He rolled his eyes. "Did you really just only pick up the fact that I called you stubborn? I called you beautiful. I don't what the word 'beautiful' means in your language, but it is a compliment in mine."

She was growing more and more furious. He was guilty and challenging her at the same time. She pushed herself off of the wall before taking a cautious step towards him. "Yeah, I am not really close with the language you pervs use, forgive me for my mistake. But in our, the normal human beings', language, you don't call someone beautiful and stubborn in the same sentence." 

"What? Oh, okay then. Beautiful." he waited a few seconds before saying, "Stubborn. How about now, Princess?" 

She clenched her fists. "I am not going to spend my night keeping up with this." she hissed before turning on her heels. She didn't care where he came from or who he was or why he was following her. He was just a random dude who was trying to hit on her, but was failing slightly. For a moment she had really let herself thought that he was worried about her.

"Okay okay. Princess!" he called from behind her. She quickened her steps but as she was going to exit the hall he gently grasped her wrist, like he was scared that her porcelain skin would break by any touch. He slowly turned her so she was facing his muscular chest. "Please don't go." he whispered. The music was blearing in the background while they kept staring at each other, eyes never daring to leave the other's. "I followed you because-" he took a deep breath. "because you looked upset and even though I don't know you, it just... didn't feel right."

"That was very kind of you..." she murmured before realizing she didn't even know what his name was.

"Be-Augustus." he said. "Normally people say their names in return, Princess, but after our previous question, I am not expecting anything normal from you!" he laughed.

She tried to cover her laugh, but failed. They laughed and his soft laugh was the sweetest laugh Clarke has ever heard. Something in her mind said that he didn't laugh like this very often, nearly never.

"Augustus, huh? Is one of your parents a history lover?" she asked as her laughing died. By the look on his face, she immediately regretted her question. "Hey, look I am sorry. I had no idea it was a sensi-"

"Hey hey, calm down." Bellamy laughed at her worried expression, leaving her shocked. "My mother used to love these stuff. I guess I have her genes too because I love history."

_Used to..._

He had lost his mother, his loved one, just like she lost is father just a few hours ago. She didn't pity him, he didn't _need_ her pity. The Blonde slowly smiled. "Wow! Uh, I took mythology lessons along with medicine and art history while I was in college." she admitted, blushing a bit when she saw the awe in his eyes and expression. 

"You read medicine, mythology and art history at the same time? You must be really smart." he chuckled while sticking his hands into his pockets. 

Her blush grew redder while she couldn't meet his eyes. _What was wrong with her? No one, especially a stranger, had made her blush like this! Get it together Griffin!_ her mind yelled from the back of her head. 

They moved to the corner of the bar which people rarely stopped by when they wanted to make out. As they sat down, Augustus waved to the bartender. Clarke's eyebrows rose. He didn't even ask what she wanted and that made her curious. He was confident unlike may men Clarke had dated. 

"You didn't ask me what I wanted..." she stated as Augustus turned to her with a knowing smirk which Clarke really wanted to kiss off. 

"I know what you'd like. Just trust me, I am good with these stuff." he said while leaning to the bar, watching her. 

"Cocky much?" she said while crossing her arms in front of his chest. 

He leaned forward til their nose were nearly touching. "Yes, cocky much." Damnit, he was taking her breath away every time when he was being so close! "But if you want, I can use this mouth for something better." he wiggled his eyebrows. She didn't know how he reacted, but from Bellamy laughing so hard, she knew that her reaction was horrified. 

After a few moments later, she started laughing too. 

"That was so hilarious, Princess. You should have seen your face!" he laughed harder, stopped for a few seconds to mimic her face before drowning in laughter again. 

She playfully hit him in the chest before fake pouting. "I don't look like that! Then what about your famous this smirk!" She tried to copy his unique smirk which fitted his face just right.

He rose his eyebrows. "I don't look like that!" he parroted her. 

"Hey!" she said before repeatedly hitting him in the chest. He grabbed her wrists to prevent her from hitting him anymore, also pulling her closer to himself. 

"Brave, Princess." he muttered just as the bartender put the drinks before moving to the next customer. He slowly let her go and she immediately missed his skin on her skin. 

Shaking her head to get the thought of the softness of his skin, Clarke grabbed the glass and took a sip before smiling to herself. 

"Sex on the beach." she muttered. "Good choice, Mr. Stalker." 

Augustus smiled behind his glass as he drank. It wasn't so hard to see the awe on his face. She knew that not may girls have guessed it, even knew many alcohols. "Now I see! The Princess has studied." 

"More like experience, you can say." she whispered, remembering the times when she was hardly awake and Lincoln dragging her home. She wasn't in a good condition then. 

From the way her face had dropped, Augustus immediately put his glass down and leaned to her. "Hey, you okay?" The concern on his face was reflecting to his voice, scared, regretful, concerned...

"No, it's fine. Really." she said, smiling to his concern. "It's just-just I had a couple of bad experiences in the past. Which I really don't want to talk about right now." she added. She wasn't here to remember them, she was here to forget all of them and move on. 

He seemed hurt over the fact that she didn't tell her whole story, but she just couldn't. Not to someone she barely knew. _But he wasn't just someone._ He slowly moved back to his seat and grabbed his drink. "You know, I had those times too." he said as he brought the glass to his lips. "Life isn't easy every time."

 _But it was never easy for me._ she thought. "Anyways. So I know this will sound like those wedding shows but what do you do for living?"

He laughed while she giggled, a bit embarrased. "A good question to get to know someone." he said jokingly, making her blush more. "But a good conversation picker." he added when he saw her blush. "I-I... work for a company." he stuttered a bit. Clarke raised her eyebrows. Why was he stuttering on something really simple to answer?

"What was the last book you read?" she asked, taking him by surprise. 

"Uh. I think Oddysey." Before understanding any further, she asked him another question. 

"If you were in a brand new crayon set, which color would you be?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Do you usually ask these questions to people you just met?" Augustus laughed. "But I'd probably be black." 

"A good choice, you know?" she leaned back. "You can cover all your feelings with black. Black is just black, not like the other colors which are considered as good. But black was always the bad. No one thinks why the color black exists, why artists sometimes tend to use it to paint. Sometimes bad has its reasons." she said as she played with the edge of her glass, not daring to meet his eyes. 

She was black. She didn't fit to any other colors, she knew. This was how she was born. She was born to be the color black. 

When she found the courage to look up and meet his eyes, what she saw was utter adoration, awe and understatement which made her sigh with relief. 

"I am getting a little deep and boring." she chuckled. "Sorry if I broke your mood." 

He immediately shook his head. "No no no, Princess. Those were the most meaningful things I have ever heard about something considered as really simple. Thank you for sharing this with me." 

Clarke blushed and looked down. She couldn't just look at him right then because she knew that if she did, she'd get lost in those browns, which she had found herself doing really constantly when she meets his eyes. She realized her night was nothing but a blur until she had met him. But even though she had started feeling a really deep bond forming between them, she still couldn't risk her gang. They came first.

She turned to the party, avoiding his intense gaze which was making her squirm visibly. Bottom lip in between her teeth, she watched as people danced like there was no tomorrow. The urge to throw herself to the dance floor and dance just like them was hard to suppress now. Especially with Augustus by her side... 

She was one of them when she was a teenager, when she didn't have to worry about leading a gang or saving people everyday. Traveling from one bar to another, having a couple of one-night stands along with it... Don't judge her, she never knew what real love was. Of course, she liked many people and dated a couple, but never completely fell in love. Love was dangerous, love was weakness and right now, she couldn't afford to be weak. But now with the chocolate brown eyes gazing at her _almost_ lovingly, she just wanted to forget.

Noticing the inner conflict going on in her head, Augustus put his longer finger under her chin and slowly turned her head to him. His fingers climbed up to her cheek while she just kept staring. "Wanna dance?" he whispered while smirking at how much effect he has on her. 

She mirrored his smirk and grabbed his hand. _He was the one he wanted to forget with._

"By the way mister, I have great moves!" she yelled as they moved towards the center of the dance floor. She heard him laugh and turned to him with fake anger. "What? Just letting you know." She shrugged and continued to drag him. He wasn't showing any resistance while voluntarily following her lead. 

When they finally were on the center she stopped, but never dropping his hand from hers. She turned to him and started dancing, raising her hand which was captured by his in order to encourage him to dance too. He just laughed, but started to make small moves too. 

She laughed at his attempt on dancing, but failing slightly. She started to jump up and down in the crowd with her hands high when the music beats started to get faster. Augustus laughed and started to make strange moves too. She pointed her one hand down then up while the other rested on her hip. Augustus made two sign with his hands before moving them from side to side in front of his eyes. 

Never caring about the others, they continued with the dance for many minutes that felt like seconds for them. 

When the music got slower she rose her hands up in the air, knowing Augustus was watching her every move. As her hands were above her head and her hips were moving slowly, seductively slow, she felt someone hold her from her hips. She knew that it was him. His large and warm hands covered her belly while his unique cologne captured her, making her dizzy. "Got you, Princess." he whispered to her ear. She shivered but didn't stop herself from slowly bringing her hands down and brushing them against his neck. As she felt him shiver, her head yelled " _Payback_!".

_They were dancing with the devil..._

She held her hands on his neck as she continued moving her hips against his hips. From outside, they probably looked like the other couples who were just using each other as a grinding machine, but what they felt was much more passionate to Clarke. It had been a while since she had danced with someone like this, literally just like a body. Feeling everything they feel... Even thought was scary for Clarke, but with Augustus she felt different. She felt like she could open up to him, knowing that he would understand her like no one else could.

 _He is a fracking stranger!_ her inner voice yelled.  _What are you doing? He could always be a threat, Clarke!_

No, she didn't want to think about him as a threat. She didn't want to think _anything_ right now. It was just him and her. 

Her hands slowly dropped to his hands which were on her stomach, deliberately rubbing random patterns on her costume. As her head dropped to his left shoulder, he brought his head to her right, just between her head and shoulder. His lips were dangerously close while he whispered, "You are playing with the fire, Princess." 

She looked up to him upside down, before her lips shaped a shit eating grin. "So what?" 

His pupils were blown and lips half parted while he kept looking at her, then her lips. She clearly affected him. _Like he affected her._

He mirrored her grin and quickly but delicately pushed her, making her rapidly spin away from him while still holding his hand, before pulling her towards his chest again. He slowly lowered her while holding her like his life depended on it. Like if he were to let go, she would fall and break into pieces. And at that point she'd. Both mentally and physically. 

They were so close like this, his lips barely grazing hers. If she'd moved a bit, they'd be kissing right then, but Clarke being the one to use her mind rather than her heart, she kept her distance, just let her eyes traveled on his lips while he gazed at her lips too. It was like his gaze could touch her like his lips would. While even his one look could make her feel like this, she couldn't imagine them kissing, the sparks all over them. 

It seemed to Clarke that he was holding him back too, like he felt the same kind of conflict? _Did he know her?_

 _If he knew who you were, then he wouldn't be looking at you like you hung the moon, Clarke._ her inner goddess glared. 

 _He doesn't look at me like th-_ Her gaze snapped up to his eyes and realized she was really wrong.  _Okay yes, but maybe that's just how he looks at people._

_Yeah, we both know that what you said is a big fat lie. And by the way, you don't want him to look at anyone the way he looks at you... Don't forget this, Clarkey._

_What the? I am not going to argue with you over this, inner voice!_

She quickly shook her head. What? She was mentally alone for many years before she discovered the inner voice of hers, which was a pain in the ass. 

While she was in deep inner conflict, Bellamy had straightened her posture so she was up right in front of him. Her drifted over his shoulder to see her group looking at her with urgency. Fortunately they couldn't see Bellamy's face, which Clarke was really grateful, knowing that they wouldn't leave her anytime soon without learning who Augustus is. 

Raven looked smug for a few second before wearing her serious mask and waving at her, pointing to the door. Clarke briefly nodded her head, letting them know that she'd be out a few minutes later. Lincoln still didn't look really convinced, but followed the others anyway after mouthing her to be careful, which she smiled back to it. He was such a protective brother figure she needed in her life. 

"You okay, princess?" Augustus asked, bringing her attention back to him. 

She nodded, not wanting to leave him here, on the dance floor, especially after she became aware of the bond between them. But she really needed to go, her gang needed her. 

"I-I need to go. I am so sorry but I... forgot something really urgent." she stuttered, not daring to meet his eyes. 

"So I get you didn't enjoy the night then, huh?" he said sarcastically as her head snapped up. "You could have just told me to back off." 

"No no! Augustus, hey!" she held his low head and raised it so they met eyes. "I really enjoyed this night and I am dead serious. I would never thought I'd say this but," she breathed. "I am really glad that you followed me, Augustus." 

 He smiled but then frowned. "I still don't know your name, though." 

Clarke laughed before disentangling herself from his tight embrace. "Athena." she whispered before parting people and walking to the exit. Since he was too shocked about her telling him her name to react for a good couple of minutes, Clarke quickly slipped out of the mansion without any objection but when she heard footsteps following her, she quickly hid behind a column in the garden.

 Bellamy ran outside while calling out "Athena!" which made Clarke's heart clench. The way he said her name, the way every syllable rolled off his tongue perfectly... 

He stopped just in front of the column she was hiding at, his raised hand dropping to rub the back of his neck while he whispered the name "Athena." He rubbed his face before grunting and turning to punch the column. Clarke felt really guilty about leaving him there just before dropping a bomb. Something in her told her that she was going to see him more than just one time, which made Clarke's breath hitch. 

When he punched the wall one more time, Clarke had to suppress the urge to go out there and hold his bloody hand, kiss every digit and knuckle. He was hurting himself because of her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she snapped a hand to her mouth. 

He stopped and put both of his hands on the column, his head hanging low between his muscular arms. Simultaneously they turned around and leaned to the column, then sliding down to the floor with their backs to the cold stone. 

He growled, actually _growled_ , before pulling his hair and chanting, "How could you let her go, stupid?" 

 _He wasn't angry at her_ , she realized, _he was angry at himself for letting her go._ Clarke's tears started to spill down her cheeks. He was blaming himself while it was all her fault. 

"Athena, Athena, Athena..." he kept whispering, like if he kept saying her name a thousand times, she would appear right in front of him. 

She slowly turned and leaned her cheek to the column. "Augustus." 

His head snapped up, quickly looking around for the source of the little whisper. He raised up and took a few steps away from the column, still looking around like he was mad. 

He turned back and walked to his previous place. As he was about to look behind the column, where Clarke was, a couple of men, all wearing different and cute onesies that didn't really reflect their ages came rushing out of the door. She heard Bellamy let out a disappointed sigh.

"What are you doing here, Cap?" one of them asked, the one wearing Sponge-Bob onesie if she had to be specific. 

Augustus didn't answer for a few seconds. "Nothing." he whispered before going in, the guys following him while throwing each other a worried look. 

Clarke wiped her tears away. She couldn't let the gang know that she was crying. They were at an important mission and the last thing she wanted was to get them distracted. 

She stood up and started to walk to the van parked behind the mansion with her hands wrapped around herself. 

 ♕♚♛

"You okay, Clarke?" Lincoln said as she entered to the van, concern washing over his features. 

She curtly nodded before turning to him. "What do we have, Linc?" She was quick to change the subject. 

"A random dude attacked Raven while she was going to the bathroom, but Raven took care of him.-" Clarke didn't listen to the rest, her mind drifting to the memory of her thinking that Augustus was an attacker who was going to kill her. She smiled a little at that, and fortunately Lincoln didn't realize it, too deep while telling Clarke about how they brought the guy here.

"Okay, let's see what he has." Clarke said before entering to the back of the van, making the rest of the group stand up and leave. She stopped Raven before leaving, checking her for any damage and asking her if she's okay, which Raven returned with a grateful smile and hugged her. They were a family. They were her _only_ family left. 

 She and Lincoln slipped into the back part of the van where the dude was tidied up to a chair, a gag to his mouth to keep him from yelling. When he saw them, he started make muffled sounds and tried to escape by wiggling. 

Lincoln hit him right in the face, making him stop struggling. Slowly crouching to his level, Lincoln narrowed his eyes at him. "I am going to take the gag off so that you can talk but don't try to yell or I, myself, will beat you to your fucking death!" he threatened before taking the cloth from his mouth. 

The guy looked to Lincoln before his eyes landing on Clarke. "Wow, if it isn't Clarke Griffin herself?" he said sarcastically. 

Lincoln moved to punch him, but was stopped by Clarke. "He's just trying to get on our nerves, Linc. Let him say what he wants." 

"That's right, _Linc_. Let me say what I want." he smirked.

Clarke turned to the guy and gave him a horrifying smile that made his blood run cold. Clarke liked to scare people away sometimes, just like during this incident. "And for you, if you don't start talking straight, I will make that mouth of yours straight. I think you know what I mean and what I can do."

He quickly nodded and looked down. 

"Now, why did you attack Raven?" she asked, leaning to him. 

"That brunette who can fucking punch?" Clarke nodded. "Oh, that girl can fight, you know?" He was trying to change the topic, turning it to Raven. 

"Don't fucking change the subject, asshole." Lincoln growled, noticing the same thing as Clarke. 

"Okay okay. Chill bro." he turned to Clarke. "We can't have world peace because of these kind of people." 

Clarke smirked as Lincoln grabbed him by the collar. "Okay Lincoln, enough with messing around. Now answer my question before I put a bullet in between your eyes." she said, grabbing her gun, which was strapped to her thigh underneath her costume. 

"One last thing." the guy said, totally panicked. "Nice costume!" 

Clarke rolled her eyes and pointed her gun to his head. "Answer."

"I can't say who I work for, but I can tell you why I attacked that brunette." he offered. "If I tell you, they'll kill me."

"And I will kill you before they even find you. But anyways, tell me why."

He took a deep breath. "You were the initial task, but since I couldn't find you, I attacked her. She's close to you so killing her would affect you. It has already affected you when they killed your father." _They... who were they?_

So this guy was connected with the other one who murdered her father. They are getting orders from the same people... they.

Clarke moved to him and roughly grabbed his chin, making him look up to her. "Knowing what I did to your other friend, why did you still try to kill my friend?" she demanded. 

"I-I was forced. They threatened to kill my family, all I have on this world." he stuttered, tears spilling from his eyes. He was scared, scared that she would kill him with a blink of an eye. 

She let his head go. His shoulders were slumped, head hanging low while his chest started to shake, meaning that he was crying. "I am not going to kill you, but you have to tell me who they are." 

"I just can't. Even if I want to, I can't."

"Why is that?" Lincoln asked, his voice gentle unlike before. 

"Because-because I can't remember." 

Clarke crouched down, squinting her eyes. "What do you mean with not remembering?"

The guy sighed before looking at her dead in the eye. "I can't remember because they erase every memory of them: their names, faces, everything. Everyone just remembers them as _they_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! What do you think about this chapter? How was it? 
> 
> Personally, while I was writing it I was in very complex emotions. This chapter was basically to show how the two have formed a really strong bond between each other without knowing each other fully. 
> 
> When do you think they will see each other again and how?
> 
> The end was unexpected I think. What do you think about it? Why do they erase their memories? Who are they? and most importantly, what will Clarke do?  
>    
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments to keep me updated about what you think! 
> 
> I really hope you liked it!!!!! See you at the other chapter.


	4. The Unexpected Interference

  **His Angel With A Shotgun // The Unexpected Interference**

 

_"Athena, Athena, Athena..."_

His voice echoed while he kept chanting the name over and over again. It came out more like a plea, a beg than just a whisper. Like if he continued to repeat her name, she'd appear in his arms again like she was when they were dancing. The way she held him to her, the way she looked at him with those big ocean eyes that captivated him, the way her gaze slipped to his lips, the way she rubbed herself against him... All those details quickly passed before his eyes, making him feel the same things all over again: his breath quickening, his heart skipping a beat...

_"Athena, Athena, Athena..."_

_Oh,_ how good her name fitted his mouth _._ How good her name fitted _herself._

Bellamy had loved mythology since he knew himself and wanted to study it for a long time, but was then forced to study business by his father. However, apparently his father didn't quite know the fact if Bellamy wanted something so bad, he would go after it til he reaches it. And that is exactly what happened. He kept reading mythology books, visiting museums while also studying business. 

He loved mythology, of course, but the initial reason why he kept reading mythologies was the fact that they reminded him of his dead mother. She didn't leave much behind because she didn't have much, but one thing she left for Bellamy was the thick and dusty myth book she had read to him before bed. The book was safely locked in Bellamy's office and no one knew about it. No one actually knew about his passion to myths, except Athena. _And now she was gone._

When he heard that beautiful name leaving her plump lips, it was like she had dropped a bomb. Even though it was a powerful goddess' name, it wasn't really common among the society. Therefore, when he first heard it, he didn't quite believe it. Maybe she was joking. But then the seriousness on her face proved him wrong. Apparently one of her relatives liked mythology a lot to name her Athena. 

 _It was an appropriate choice_ , he thought. She was strong, brave and beautiful just like the Athena he had read in books many times. She had realized he was following her and played a trick on him which ended up him realizing the strong he randomly had to her and her knife to his neck. Knife... knife... _knife? Why was she carrying a gun?_

 _"Augustus?"_ whispered a soft voice, a voice he knew pretty damn well. He quickly stood up, looking around him. His mind wasn't playing tricks with him. It _couldn't_ play tricks with him, not right now. 

His breath quickened as he kept looking around for that silky voice coming from a specific individual who he desired to see again. 

 _She isn't here._ He turned to his right.

 _She isn't here._ He turned to his left.

 _She isn't here._ He took a few steps forward. 

 _She isn't here._ He turned back and started to walk to the column. 

_She is-_

"What are you doing here, Cap?" his head snapped to his guys standing to his right, looking at him like he was crazy, and at that moment he probably did look like a maniac. 

 _Searching for Athena._ "Nothing." 

He didn't wait for their reply before going back into the mansion. He couldn't tell them about Athena, not now. No one should know about her because if any goes to one of his enemies' ear that she was his weakness, they'd hurt her. _Weakness? Bellamy Augustus Blake doesn't have a weakness._

"Did you find Clarke Griffin, boss?" Miller asked as he came next to him. Oh, he had totally forgotten about her. His initial mission was to find her, but instead he had found Athena, someone he'd choose over everybody.

"No, I didn't." he declared curtly. 

"Maybe she wasn't even at the party." Miller muttered before walking over to the exit. If Bellamy hadn't met Athena, he would have been really angry at them for making him waste time in this party, but since he met Athena here, he wasn't regretting it even a bit. 

He walked past people dancing to the exit. As he looked at the couples dancing, he wondered how _they_ looked when they were dancing. The weirdest part was that Bellamy and dance couldn't have been put even in the same sentence his whole life, but just Athena dragging him to the dance floor with her was enough for him to dance. While he was with her, he cared about nothing: about what would happen tomorrow or what had happened in the past. As long as she was by his side, he was going to be okay. 

Going out to the freezing air, Bellamy let out a deep breath which turned into smoke as it hit the cold air. He wasn't feeling cold, no, he was feeling empty like always. He felt more distant to the world, just like when his mother had died. 

Seven of his guys were waiting for him in front of the SUV, all still wearing their onesies as they ate brownies. Bellamy rolled his eyes, again with brownies. The last time they ate brownies at a party, it had turned out that those brownies were marijuana edibles and before Bellamy could make them puke, they all got high as fuck. So don't judge Bellamy when he becomes worried about these stuff. 

"Guys, what the hell are you eating?" he yelled from the other side of the parking lot, making the guys turn around, completely frozen, and their jaws dropping to the ground. 

"Holly shit! We are busted!" Jasper yelled and Miller hit the back of his head. 

"Shut up! He will hear us!" Murphy hissed. 

"He already saw us, dude. There is no going back." Atom said before dropping to his knees and praying. The others looked at him before doing the same. 

"Get up, you idiots!" Bellamy said as he walked towards them, a bit humored by the fact that he could make them this desperate. They obeyed him, standing up but not daring to meet his eyes. "Now, tell me what you were eating. And don't lie to me." he said calmly. Damn, he felt like a dad. 

"Uh-uh we were just eating brownies." Monty stuttered. "We are sure that they are real brownies." he continued, pointing to the now crushed pieces of the brownies. 

Jasper sniffed and started rubbing his eyes. "I-I really wanted to eat a piece of brownie, Cap. It had been so long." Eduardo rubbed his back, soothing him a little. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes but was affected by the attitude they were taking. 

"Okay okay. Let's get you another one while we go back to the house." All the guys' head snapped up to him before jumping and clapping, making Bellamy laugh. "Hey, be quick! The store can close any minute." 

"That has never been an obstacle on our way, Cap." Murphy said as he jumped to the car before closing the door. 

Bellamy smiled at himself before opening the front door and hopping to the passenger seat, a blonde haired individual on his mind while they pulled away from the lot. 

 ♕♚♛

 "These taste delicious." Adriano groaned as he took another bite of his brownie. 

While on the way to the house, they stopped at a pastry shop and bought sixty brownies. The cashier had laughed at them but then stopped when they were dead serious. Bellamy knew that it wasn't something common, eight dudes coming into the pastry shop to buy sixty mega size brownies. And here they were now, finishing the whole packet. Even though his guys looked thin, they were capable of eating six elephants at a time.

Bellamy took another before declaring that he can't eat more, which mad all the guys jump on him trying to grab the small piece. As Miller quickly grabbed the piece and threw it into his mouth, all the other guys glared at him. Miller showed them the middle finger before turning to the road again.

"You know in Germany doing this," Jasper made two with his hands then turned the back of his hand. "means exactly the same as the middle finger! And do you know why?"

All the guys rolled their eyes. Jasper always came up with useless information about useless topics like this and try to teach them. Even though the guys find it useless, since they don't want to break Jasper's easily-breakable heart and make him cry, they try to look interested. 

"Why Jazzy?" Eduardo asked as he shoved another piece. 

"Because in the past, German soldiers threw arrows while holding the string with just two fingers." he said and opened his arms in triumph, nodding his head like saying 'I'm a pro, you guys.'

"So the Americans could throw arrow with just the middle finger?" Adriano asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Yes, Adriano, yes! Bravo!" Jasper applauded before clasping his back. "You are right!" 

Adriano rolled his eyes but blushed a little. He was really shy about these stuff, therefore he usually didn't make any comments on Jasper's informations. 

"Now what do we do, boss?" Miller asked as he entered to the countryside just outside New York where their gang house was located. "We couldn't find her."

The words snapped Bellamy back to life, making him huff. "Then we are going to find another way to reach her." 

The car stopped and Bellamy jumped out, walking to the house. It was a heavy and windy night. Bellamy tugged his hands to his suit's pocket for some warmth, and at that exact moment, he remembered how having Athena close created warmness both substantially and mentally. How he had put his head to her neck, and how good it felt... Even the smallest details were fresh in his mind. Her body had fitted his perfectly, and the way they moved together could burn many cities down.

Crossing the threshold, he knocked to the big grey door, waiting for them to open up. After a few seconds later, a random dude opened the door. " Good evening, sir." Bellamy nodded his head before going into the house. The fireplace had been lit up, warming the whole house while providing enough light. He moved to the long wooden desk which held many meetings for many years. 

Vito had bought this place for him and Aurora before she was pregnant with Bellamy. After revealing her pregnancy, Vito had decided that this place was too far away from a proper hospital, therefore had left the house to its being. When Bellamy had took over the company and started his gang, he was in search for a place they could use as a gang house. The place should have been away from the center of attention, therefore more likely in the countryside. When his uncle offered this place, he immediately accepted it and started to furnish and restore the house. 

He slowly drummed his fingers on the wooden table as he moved to the head of the table. A few minutes later his guys came with lots of folders in their arms, laying all of them on the table. "These are what we found about the gang." Murphy said as he pushed a bunch of papers to Bellamy. 

"We also found who they are allies with." Monty added, indicating another bunch of papers. 

Bellamy nodded, but wasn't really satisfied with what they had came up with. He wanted to know about their leader, Clarke Griffin, the badass leader who was claimed to shoot a target more accurate and fight more efficiently than most men. 

"Nice work, guys. You are free." Bellamy said as he picked up a folder and turned the cover page. Without looking up he added, "You stay Miller." 

Miller walked towards him, standing to his right. When they both were sure that the others left, Bellamy turned to him. "Did you find anything about this Clarke Griffin who you claim to be so powerful?"

"Sorry boss, but I only found her group." Miller said as he reached for a pile of papers across from the table. "I think it can be useful while operating because Clarke depends on her team a lot." He opened a booklet and turned it to Bellamy. "We couldn't get any photos of their faces, though." Miller added. "That's on Jasper and Monty."

Bellamy chuckled while picking the booklet up. For years, he had many booklets in his library: of his allies, the people who works for him, and his enemies. Since Bellamy was taught to keep both his friends and enemies close, he wanted to more, every little detail about them like what makes them click or what are their weaknesses. Usually he wasn't one to use people's weaknesses against them but if he was in a situation where he is forced to, the he'd do it without any doubts. That was how he was thought by his father Vito himself. However, his mother had never wanted him to join the mafia life like his father was in and kept saying that it was cruel to use people or exploit people for their own wants, which makes more sense to Bellamy right now than when he was a horny teenager. Then, he thought that his mother was thinking so sensitively. 

His booklets were locked in his study room, away from anyone to see, except for his boys. When he needed any information about anyone, it was just under his reach. It sounded creepy, he knew, but that was necessary to keep the gang alive in the mafia world. _Creepy... Mr. Pervert Psycho Follower..._ He flashed a broken smile while fiddling with the corner of the booklet. 

Was he going to get reminded of her with everything around him? 

He shook his head and skimmed over the booklet. "Lincoln Whittle. Apparently he is her right hand man." he declared, more to himself, while looking at the blurry picture of the tattooed man. 

"They all knew each other from the beginning." Miller said as he opened another file and skimmed over it. "Most of them don't have any family. Jake had gathered all of them up years ago. They probably have a stronger bond than we have thought." 

"Obviously." Bellamy muttered while picking up another one, reading the file carefully. "Can you organize any meetings, Miller?" 

"Maybe after tomorrow night, boss." Miller said, reminding him of their ultra-important mission, the mission they have been getting ready for months. They were going to rob one of Bellamy's clients, Nick Rogue,  who refused to pay his mounting debts for a year now, while scaring him a little by threatening him in order to teach him a lesson. 

Bellamy hated being disorganized, therefore before beginning a business with anyone, he had always reminded them how much he loathed late money. But apparently people change over time and forget what they were suppose to do. And at hat case, Bellamy and his guys stepped to the stage. Since Bellamy was really good at scaring people, nearly no one dared to be disorganized while working with him, but of course, there had been some exceptions, like this. 

"You are right. I totally forgot about it because of this Clarke Griffin incident." Bellamy said and closed the last file. He looked at Miller. "You are dismissed, Miller. Go sleep. You'll need energy for tomorrow." 

"You too, boss." Miller saluted before stepping out of the room. 

Bellamy was standing at the head of the long table, all alone, with a mountain of files in front of him. Having so much to read, Bellamy decided not to sleep. He couldn't have slept anyway, not when those crystal blue eyes were captivating his mind in every possible way. Even her smallest and hard-to-notice details were swimming in his head while he kept replaying the whole picture over and over again. 

In his whole life Bellamy had a few turning points: his mother's death, the first time he sat in his father's leather chair which had New York's famous skyline as a background, the first time he pulled the trigger on someone, and him meeting the guys. In all of those incidents, he had seen it coming, he knew that all of them would change him completely before actually living them. They were the crucial basses that made him the person who he was today, the person who he _partly_ had shown to Athena. But tonight, it was totally out of the schedule and he had known that it was one if his turning points when everything was over for good, when she had ran away and disappeared into the night. He realized what he had lost after she was long gone. No one would have expected Bellamy's significant turning point to be a night he had spent with a simple and random girl he had met at a party, which he went for a different reason. 

 _No,_ Bellamy thought, _she wasn't a simple and a random girl._ With all his heart, he wanted to believe that a supernatural power had purposely made them cross paths in a  cold night, and of course, she wasn't a simple girl. She was the most deeply emotional, sharply clever and complex woman, or even person, he had met in his 27 years. If she could see what she had done to him when she had talked about how much a simple color like black meant to her... What had affected him from the core was the fact that he had seen himself whenever he looked at her without knowing any of her past, which erected questions in his mind. 

The hours passed quickly while he kept his eyes on the sheets, skimming through every little detail of the paper. He read the last page of the document before closing it and throwing the stack of papers next to the other ones. In the last four hours he had read 45 documents which belonged to the gang members but unfortunately Bellamy couldn't find any important detail to use against the members, not even the smallest weakness. Of course he shouldn't have expected something major to turn up from these papers, the rival gang was smart than he had thought before. _Clarke Griffin_ was smarter than he had expected for her to be. She was just like her father. 

Bellamy slid away from his seat and started to go through all the papers which were all spilled on the floor. Mrs. Thompson, the cleaning lady who was cleaning both his penthouse and the gang house since his mother's death, would be really pissed at him. She had became just like a mother to him after his traumatic experience, trying to comfort him by leaving home made cookings on the kitchen table with milk beside them, knowing they were Bellamy's weaknesses, or bringing over some movies for Bellamy to watch, usually comedy movies.

One time just like before, Mrs. Thompson had brought a DVD to Bellamy. As she was leaving Bellamy offered her to stay and watch with him which she accepted while smiling. However, this time it wasn't a comedy movie, it was _The Notebook._ Bellamy grimaced as he drank in the cover of the DVD that had a big _The Notebook_ written on it and below the title two people kissing. Mrs. Thompson let out a soft laugh as Bellamy took his place next to her on the big sofa.

Bellamy didn't really like watching romance movies and didn't understand the people who had time to watch all those drama. For Bellamy, his life had enough drama in it and plus the drama and fiasco in romance movies, it wouldn't be tolerable for him. Long story short, Bellamy had never seen a romance movie or attempted to see a romance movie before. 

As he settled more he threw a  _'Are you serious about this?'_ look to Mrs. Thompson's way which made the old woman's eyebrows crease. "Don't look at me like that, Bell Boy. I know you have never watched a romance movie and you always refuse to. But today, things will change." When Bellamy looked hesitant to press the play button she sighed. "Okay let's make a deal. If you don't like the movie, I'll owe you 45 dollars."

"We both know that this is impossible and really stupid to say but what if I like it?" Bellamy said while grimacing like he had ate something really sour. 

"Hm..." Mrs. Thompson put her hand under her chin, the indicator of her thinking. "If it is really impossible like you claim it is, then you'll owe me 100 dollars, okay?"

At the end of the movie, it turns out that Bellamy had owed 100 dollars to Mrs. Thompson, which she declined and declared that it was just an easy bet. Bellamy felt scared, of course not because he lost to her but because he felt something warm pull at his heart while he watched the movie. And probably Mrs. Thompson had noticed it too because she turned to him and gave him her warmest smile. "I knew you'd like it, Bell Boy. Do you have any idea why you liked it?"

There was the question he had been asking himself for the last ten five or so minutes. Why did he like it? He shook his head no and dropped his head, feeling _ashamed_. It was the first time in his life that the infamous rebel Bellamy Blake didn't know the answer to a easy question: why did he like the freaking romance movie?

"I know." Mrs. Thompson slowly whispered, making his head snap up. "You liked the movie because you felt the love between Noah and Allie. They really loved each other. Humans tend to love someone and want to be loved by the others. It's how it works, there is nothing you can do against nature. And you, Bell Boy, even if you want to deny it you want to love someone and be loved by someone because it is in your nature. One cannot live without no love. If so, that wouldn't be living. Bellamy, you'll find love, son, eventually and even if you don't want it, it'll catch by your sleeve and never let you go. There are nearly 14 billion people on this Earth and one of them will be your soulmate, _the one_... She or he will be the one who will love you unrequitedly and without doubting you. That person will love you for who you _truly_ are."

Those words have touched his heart sincerely because since then, her words have been lingering in his head when he was sitting in his office and gazing at New York or when he lays down on bed and stares at the ceiling. 

As he kept walking down the quiet hallways Bellamy kept thinking about it until he made his way to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Cup in his hand, he put his elbows on the velvet surface of the kitchen island, letting his mind drift to a certain blonde angel with a shotgun. 

 ♕♚♛

 "Monty and Jasper, you will stay in the car and deactivate all of the security cameras and lasers. We will wait for your signal to go in. Me, Murphy and Miller will use the back door to get in and reach to the controlling room so that we can access to the underground tunnels. At this point Atom, Adriano and Eduardo, you guys will go through the tunnels until you reach to the safe. Are we clear with the plan, guys?" Bellamy finished. 

Everyone nodded their heads. "We got this, Cap." Murphy said and the others agreed. "By the way, the wig looks good on you boss." he added, making the guys chuckle and Bellamy roll his eyes. Bellamy had always wore wigs and eye contacts for the enemies to not detect him during the mission. No one knew his actual looking other then his guys and Athena. The name made him shiver. 

"Alright alright. Let's show this bastard who the fuck he is messing with." Bellamy said and started walking to his Rover. He knew and believed that they would do it, it wasn't their first mission anyway. However, something in him screamed that this mission was going in the wrong direction. They had gone through the plan for weeks now, therefore everyone nearly memorized even each other's acts and tasks. It wasn't like he didn't trust his guys but he felt like there would be an outer power that would interfere with their plan. 

He shook his head, trying to get all the negative thoughts out of his head. _Having doubts while going to a mission would be going to your death bed_ , he heard his dad say. Doing a mission had its art. _You had to clear your mind and focus on the task, or else you would fuck up._ And right now, Bellamy couldn't afford that. 

The night was dark, darker than usual, as the rovers drove to the giant ass mansion. Bellamy had been there before, and had sent men to put little devices in every room just for this particular night. He had the map of all of the rooms and the usage of every single of them. Where would the security be at one time or where would that bastard Nick be at specific hours... everything. He felt more and more ready as they got closer to the mansion. It was under his control. 

The Rovers parted:

Jasper and Monty to the woods, under the huge antenna that controlled all the security stuff. 

Atom, Adriano and Eduardo to the entrance of the underground tunnels. 

Bellamy, Murphy and Miller to the backside of the mansion. 

Bellamy's team quickly got out of the Rover, ducked down so that the snipers wouldn't see them and ran to the door. Bellamy shivered as he felt the sharpened grass tickled his sides as he continued to ran.

"We broke in." he heard Monty from the earpiece. 

Once he grabbed the door handle and checked his guys, they quietly got in. They had gotten into the kitchen, which was now buried into darkness, indicating that no one was there. 

Murphy slipped on his gloves and grabbed a bread knife from the holder before slipping it to his empty thigh holster. 

Miller smirked. "Be careful, that thing can cut your dick off while you walk, you know?" 

Murphy rolled his eyes but pulled the knife from his holster, putting it into his bag's side instead. Bellamy checked the hallway before maneuvering them to come over. They knew where the controlling room was and they could target it with the device Monty had given them. Bellamy took out the little phone and started to follow the red dot while Murphy and Miller constantly turned and check the back. 

In front of the controlling room there were four huge ass men wearing sunglasses and checking the hallway for any danger. Murphy straightened and and did his _'Come on man!'_ pose with his hands open. Why would they wear sunglasses indoors? And that is what made Murphy pissed.

"Like what the actual fuck, you guys?" he called out, making all of them turn towards them. Bellamy and Miller quickly hid behind a wall. 

"What the fuck is wrong with him?!" Miller muttered as Bellamy watched the interaction. 

"And who the fuck are you, you slim ass bitch?" one of them called, scanning him upside down. 

Murphy put his hands to his hips and threw him his bitch look. "Excuse me but if I am the _slim ass bitch_ I quote, then who the fuck are you? Huge ass bitch who is trying to be cool by wearing cheap ass sunglasses indoors." 

The man started to move but his friend held him. "He's just a dumb ass kid." 

Bellamy turned to Miller. This was it. "He is actually making us time!" 

It was Miller's time to roll his eyes. "But unintentionally, of course!" he exclaimed. 

"And what are you, huh? A dumb ass adult who has the brain of a kid!" Murphy snickered. 

"Okay, things are going wild now, would we stop him?" Miller whispered. Bellamy shook his head and continued watching. 

The bodyguards had placed their weapons by the wall and were now all looking at Murphy. "Why in the hell are you wearing sunglasses indoors? Do you think it makes you fucking cool? 'Cause to me, you guys look like a bunch of chimpanzees wearing sunglasses just to be fucking cool when they are not." 

"And who the fuck asked you your opinion?" another one said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"Isn't America a democratic country? I can state my opinions any time I want and when I want! If you want, I can just-" He reached to his backpack to grab the mini copy of the U.S. constitution. As he pulled it out, he grabbed his gun and hid it behind the thick book.

When Bellamy saw this, he understood that he was trying to tell them to get ready. "Be ready for the take down." he whispered to Miller, making the man grip his gun tighter. 

The fourth one looked taken aback by the book. "Do you really carry that big ass book with you every where you go?" he asked, looking purely curios. 

Murphy smirked and looked at the stunned bodyguards. "Yeah, it sometimes can be really useful. Like right now." and with that he started shooting from behind the book.

Before they could reach to their guns at the side, Miller and Bellamy jumped up and started shooting at them too. When they were all shot and were unconscious, Murphy held the book in front of their faces. "I really loved this edition of the constitution." he said while pouting like a little child whose toy was taken away from him. Bellamy didn't know why but Murphy has this obsession with constitutions. Not just the States' but nearly all of the world country's constitutions. He even memorized some of their bylaws. 

"I'll buy you another one and the same edition. But now we have to hurry, Murph." he said before kicking the door open. Murphy sighed and follow him in just like Miller. 

"Hands where we can see, people!" Miller shouted. Everyone in the room scrambled from their seats and rose their hands above their heads. "Yeah, this is better. I wish every hostage would be like you." he muttered before jogging to the screen. "Now what do we have here." he muttered to himself as he started to type furiously on the keyboard while Bellamy and Murphy kept their guns directed to the personals.

"Who the hell are you?" a man angrily asked, looking at Bellamy. 

"That is none of your business." Bellamy snapped. "Aren't you done yet Miller?" he asked a little inpatient. 

"Just a few minutes, boss. They have a strong security passcode to break into." He had a thin layer of sweat on his forehead from tying so fast and thinking too hard. 

"It is impossible for you to break into the security without Nick noticing." the same man declared, scanning Bellamy with a underestimating look, which made Bellamy really pissed. He went over to the guy and held his chin so he was immobile. 

"Look m in the fucking eye, you bastard." The man suddenly looked so scared and he quickly looked into his eyes. "What the fuck do you know about this security system? Can you pass through?"

The man nodded but added, "But not for you." 

Bellamy smirked and pulled out his pocket knife, twirling it in his hand. "And now?"

The man looked terrified and gulped. When Bellamy brought the knife to his neck and drew a little blood he cried out and nodded his head. "Okay okay, I'll do it."

Bellamy held the guy by his collar and pushed him next to Miller who was still struggling. "I just have one stage left." he told the guy without looking up to him from the keyboard. The man started working on the stage while Bellamy looked at him. 

A few minutes later a green light flashed and he declared that he was done before looking at Bellamy and narrowing his eyes. "But I have one thing to do." Just as he said it, he pressed the alarm button, making the whole mansion's alarms blare out loudly.

Bellamy cursed and shot the guy by the head, killing him instantly. There were some loud gasps coming from the audience but he didn't care. "We must be quick." he called out to his guys. "Atom, Adriano, Eduardo you have to be quick. An asshole activated the alarms. The gates can be closed anytime." he said to the earpiece as they moved out of the controlling room to where Nick would be at this time when the alarms start to ring. Yes, they have also thought about this too: What if someone saw them and activated the alarms? Nick would probably be in his room with bodyguards surrounding it. 

Once they got out, they started running to the other part of the house which consisted of Nick's private room, chilling area, etc. The entrance of the hall was filled with guards and this time it was visible that Murphy's technique wouldn't work. 

Bellamy reached out and broke one of the men's neck quietly before dragging him to a dark corner and abandoning him there. Miller took his muffler and attached it to his gun before shooting four of the guys and leaving the two of them to Murphy, who shot them easily with the normal gun. Other's attention quickly came to them just as Bellamy started firing, killing most of them. "No bullets left." he said and cursed, throwing the gun to the side he called out to the guys. "If you are brave enough, come fight with me hand to hand." One of the things Bellamy had been taught well was fighting fist to fist. He could knock out a sumo wrestler in just one minute with his punches. When he was little, Vito made sure that he knew how to punch along with shooting a gun. 

One of them stepped forward and swung a punch to Bellamy which he dodged easily before punching the man in the stomach, making him growl. While he was clenching his stomach, Bellamy twisted his arm and threw him to the ground, knocking him to unconsciousness. Next were the last two, who started to run towards him. Bellamy jumped and punched one of them right in the jaw and before he knew it, he was thrown to the ground by the other one. Bellamy kicked the back of his legs, making him fall to the ground and climbed on top of him to punch his face. 

As the other one slowly got up Bellamy grabbed his gun from his holster and shot the man from his chest before continuing to punch the other one. Once all of them were down, he stood up and ran to where Miller and Murphy were heading to. He kicked the door open to find a scared Nick looking at him. Pointing the gun to him, Bellamy stepped forward to get a better look. Quickly Nick shielded himself with the whore next to her, who was now crying her eyes out. 

"What are you doing in my house, Mr. Blake?" he stuttered. "If I knew I'd-"

Bellamy growled, cutting him off. "You know what I came here for." he hissed. "Now don't act like you don't know it or I'll reshape your fucking face. You know I can." 

Nick grimaced. "Okay okay." he said while peaking over the woman's shoulder. "But why bringing all the gang? I mean we could talk like two human being." 

Bellamy barked out a bitter laugh. "I have been sending my men, _like humans beings do_ , to remind you about your growing debt but you never really seemed to care like a normal person in debt would. So here I am, ready to blow your head off. Now, where is the fucking money?" 

"I-I don't have it, Bellamy. If you come next week-"

Bellamy cut him off. "And now that is the biggest lie I have ever heard. We both know that it’s a big fat lie." He turned to Miller. "Bring the computer, Miller." Miller took out the computer from his bag pack and turned it to Nick. 

He quickly put his glasses on and squinted to see what they were showing. In the screen there were Adriano, Atom and Eduardo just in front of the safe door which wide open, showing them the money mountains that were kept inside. 

Nick gulped and looked at Bellamy who was looking at the screen. "How's it doing you guys?" he chuckled to his boys. 

"We're good, boss. What do you want us to do now?" Atom asked over the computer. 

Bellamy turned to Nick, slowly walking towards him. Nick pushed the woman to Bellamy and pulled out his gun. Bellamy caught to woman and pushed her back to Murphy. "Keep her safe." 

"I should have warned you, Blake. Coming to my house like this... Not really nice." he tsked. 

Bellamy narrowed his eyes. "Put the fucking gun down, Nick. Or else all the money in this safe will be gone in only seconds." Miller turned the screen to Nick. The team was now attaching several bombs into the safe's random places. 

"You wouldn't dare." he hissed. 

"Oh, no I would. You know me Nick. I can do whatever the hell I want to do." Bellamy smirked. "All set guys?"

"We are set, boss. Got the debt money." Eduardo called. 

"One command and your whole fortunate will be gone. Your choice now. Surrender or your safe will be blown off."

Nick started crying and dropped his gun down. 

"Pussy." Murphy muttered before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him to the ground. 

Bellamy grabbed his gun and pointed it to Nick. "Say hello for me to the devil in hell." With that he shot the crying man just from his forehead. He exhaled. "I think we are done here guys." he chuckled. 

Just at that moment Eduardo called out. "Boss we have a problem." He turned the camera to the tunnels. There were hitmen running towards them. When they started firing the camera fell to the ground and they heard yelling. 

Bellamy quickly packed his stuff ready to go to the tunnels before Miller held him in place. When. he turned to look at his guy Miller pointed the computer. "It is so crowded down there. Us going there would be worse for Atom, Adriano and Eduardo." 

Just as Bellamy opened his mouth to reject the camera got picked up by someone, catching the attention of Bellamy. "What the fuck?" he muttered. 

A woman was holding the camera, looking right through the lenses. "And they have a camera, huh?" she said with sarcasm to the person next to her. She had turquoise hair and green eyes. However, her face looked really familiar and Bellamy couldn't pin why he thought that way. 

"Who are you and what did you do to my guys?" he asked referring to Atom's team. 

The woman looked behind the camera. "They are here." She turned the camera to them before turning it to her again. "But they'll be held hostage until you bring the money you took from this safe." she said.

"Where are we going to find you, huh? By our fucking senses?" Bellamy was pissed off. 

She chuckled. Her voice was angelic and was making BellamyWs head dizzy. It reminded him of Athena. The way she laughed, giggled and talked. She had been on his mind throughout the mission.

"I think your friends know where to find me." and with that she turned the camera off, leaving Bellamy staring wide eyed to the screen. 

When turned to his guys they were stunned. "Who the hell is she and why do you know where to find her and I don't?"

Miller gulped and looked at Bellamy.

"Captain. That's Clarke Griffin." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnddd I am back with a new chapter!! I am so so sorry that I didn't update any time soon. I had exams then graduation and stuff. Therefore it was really messy. How did you find the book so far? What should I improve or what is good? I really like to hear from you guys!!
> 
> Now the Rebel has finally met Clarke Griffin. What do you think will happen from Clarke 's POV?
> 
> Why do you think they interfered Bellamy's plan?
> 
> Lot's of stuff will happen in the next chapter!!! Stay tuned to see what will happen between the two. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!! See you in the next chapter!!


	5. A New Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! I liked that camera woman!" one of them yelled, making Clarke turn and look at him. 
> 
> "Too bad. You ruined my mission and I ruined your camera. I think we are all equal here." 
> 
> Before they could say anything further, Lincoln and Lucas pulled a mask to their heads and started leading them to the exit. 
> 
> Even though her initial task was ruined, she had found something to use against the other gang who fucked up her mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am back with a new chapter. Before you start, this chapter is both funny and sad so be prepared to get confused and mixed feelings about this part. Now without further ado, let's jump to the chapter!

**His Angel With A Shotgun // A New Threat**

 

_"Why is that?" Lincoln asked, his voice gentle unlike before._

_"Because-because I can't remember."_

_Clarke crouched down, squinting her eyes. "What do you mean with not remembering?"_

_The guy sighed before looking at her dead in the eye. "I can't remember because they erase every memory of them: their names, faces, everything. Everyone just remembers them as they." _

Clarke stopped the voice record again, looking around the room, gazing back at the curious eyes. It was their first official meeting after Jake's death, therefore it was the first meeting that was gathered by Clarke. As she stood at the head of the table, she was feeling nervous because this was an end and a beginning of a new era. She was the leader now and she had a new threat, a big threat, coming fast towards her. Could she get through it like Jake did for many years? She may be his daughter or people might claim that she is just like her dad, but she was _never_ him and never _could_ be. 

"There is a high possibility that this coalition is responsible for my father's murder." she declared looking at the Elders. They were the gang's council which consist of the gang's oldest members. Since they have more experience than the others, they were put into a higher place, status. It was a big mistake to disobey the council's command. Even the head of the gang was supposed to respect and obey their decisions. The Elders had known Clarke from her birth, and along with all of the gang, they were the ones who helped Jake to raise her when there wasn't a mother figure anywhere. They were like her grandparents and Clarke was their only weakness. 

Tom Smith, the eldest member, nodded his head. "What about the memory loss? Do you have any predictions, Clarke?" 

Clarke gazed at Lincoln, who shook his head and looked down. "No, not yet Tom. But me and my group are on it. It seems like they had planned that we would find him, so they erased his memories for the safety of their identity. There isn't any clues about whether it is done by a super-intelligent machine or a human being, but Raven and Wick are on it." she finished, smiling at the couple who stood in the back and nodded their heads towards her. 

Anne Brown, another member of the Elders, cleared her throat. "Is there any mob bosses you think who is involved in this group?" 

The blonde nodded her head and approached to the high table which the Elders were sitting behind. "Nick Rogue." 

Anne put her glasses on and started to scan over the sheet. "Why is he a suspect?" 

"Because when we checked the guy's cell phone, there was only one contact and that number belonged to Nick Rogue. I don't think he has the power to erase memories, but he could be working with the group. He's in lots of debt, Anne, so why wouldn't he join to the coalition to close those debts even if it meant to sacrifice one of his men?"

The older woman nodded her head, seemed like she was satisfied with the answer. "When are you planning an operation?"

"Tonight. We have been getting ready for this operation the whole night." Clarke replied, looking at her group. 

"Isn't it a bit too early?" Jack Williams asked. Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Even though they were really old, really old to forget what they have said a few seconds ago, they still managed to interrogated a lot. 

"I think it is the most appropriate time for the operation. If they wait a little longer, the guy might run away. I mean he is in deep shit already." he objected. The council members glared at him. No swearing in a meeting. Clarke and the others in the room tried so hard not to laugh but were unsuccessful. A loud laughter arouse from the crowd until the Elders glared at them too. "Okay okay. I am sorry for cursing. But it is a case to swear in! I mean what can I do other than to swear if he's in deep shit?" he defended himself while raising his hands like he was surrendering. 

"Okay, that's enough. You guys get ready for operation. Let us know the outcome of the operation." Tom said befo re turning to the Elders and started discussing the case in a heated conversation. 

As everyone started to exit the room, Clarke went to her group. "Okay we got the permission. Is everything ready?" 

Roan nodded. "We got the jeeps and the equipments. We only need the map of the house." He turned to Wick who nodded. 

"Okay, I got that." he said before he and Raven exited the room. 

"Then I think we are done. We have gone through the plan a lot of times: Don't kill Nick." Clarke exclaimed. "Or else, we won't be able to reach to the needed information." The group nodded. "I'll see you at 8 P.M. in front of the garage, then." With that, Clarke separated herself from the group, exiting the room and walking to her Range Rover which her dad had brought her on her 21st birthday. 

It was impossible for her grief to end when everything surrounding her had a connecting with her dad, reminding her that she was long gone now. Of course she had thought of her father's death, he was in death bed already when he was murdered. However, the bitter part was that he had died way sooner than she had expected and prepared herself for. 

While she quietly drove the car, her hands tight in the steering wheel, her mind drifted to Augustus. How her name had rolled off his tongue while he called for her in the dark... She had used every instinct in her body to not let him go, but in the end, she knew that it was for the best for both of them. She had a dangerous life in which unexpected things occur constantly. She had a dangerous life in which everyone around her had died before and were still dying. The last thing she would want was Augustus dying because of her. His safety in one hand, without Augustus in her life, she would be more lifeless, more strict and more emotionless... it would be more appropriate for her to become the feared leader of the Griffin Crime Family then. Without Augustus, she'd have no weaknesses. _Benefit for both of them._

While her head was telling her to forget him and back away from him, her heart was screaming her to follow her emotions. 

And like always, Clarke chose her head.

She couldn't help but think that she was the reason why her loved ones were dying or running away. In the majority of her childhood, Clarke had thought that her mother had ran away because of her, blaming herself for the absence of her mother, until her father had promised that it wasn't her fault. She thought of Jake's calloused hands on her face while he was caressing her face, tears rolling down from both of their eyes. How his voice had gotten impossibly softer for Jake Griffin. 

At the time she was pulling over to her house, the sun was starting to set down. Even though she lived a treacherous life, her neighborhood was the safest place she had ever been. Safer than the gang house. The street consisted of small villas which were aligned really close to each other. Nearly all of the villas had a dark color, making the street look vintage. The neighborhood wasn't like the ones in which none of the neighbors talk to each other or even know each other. Since the time when she had moved from her father's house to her own separated house, every neighbor in the street had treated her like a friend or a daughter. She was really close with all of them. 

Parking her car in front of her house, Clarke stepped out of her Range Rover and started to walk to the door, trying to find her house keys in her bag while doing it. She still had two and a half hours before going back to the gang house. 

A wave of vanilla scent gently brushed her face as she went inside her home, hanging her leather jacket, which had a giant  _'G'_ behind it, and kicking her shoes off before making her way to the living room. The last sunlights were going through the windows, lightening the living room. It was Clarke's favorite time of the day: just before the sunset when sunlights bargained in her house, creating different shadows from the objects. Clarke could just sit there and watch the shadows dance in her house all day. But unfortunately she didn't have time for that, even if she wanted to. Clarke had purposely bought a house which was facing the sun when it was sunset. It had brightened her house along with her mood. 

The living room consisted of a huge TV placed above the wooden CD drawer which had many CDs stuffed in it, the messiness making it look more aesthetic than the CDs being in aligned in a tight row. In front of the TV there was a huge 'L' shaped couch which had many colorful cushions, making the living room look more live. The small glass coffee table between the TV and the couch had many painting tubes, magazines, drawing pads and coal pencils on it and along with the giant canvases leaning to the walls the living room was an indicator that someone who loved art lived in here. There were bookshelves on both sides of the TV. Since Clarke adored plants and found them relaxing, the living room had all kinds of plants: cactus, daisies, asters, etc. She also adored candles and always lit up one every night. Her candles were all over the living room, spread around the room in random places. She had an easel placed just in front of the window and a matching wooden stool next to it. The room might be small, but big ideas and masterpieces come from this particular room. Therefore, in Clarke's eyes, this place was full of magic. 

She let herself fall back to the couch full of multicolored cushions and laid her head to the back of the couch. Eyes closed, she breathed in the scent of _home, cocoon_. And at that exact second, Augustus came up to her mind: his muscular arms holding her close to his chest, his rapid heartbeat under her ear and his steady breathing on her neck. She felt like she had came  _home_. His arms were her warm cocoon. 

_No, no, no! You have to stop thinking about him, Clarke. Not having him is better than having him dead._

She wanted to be selfish, but she didn't find the courage to be selfish. She wasn't in this world to be selfish, like it was not her right to be selfish. 

With a groan she bent forward, placing her elbows on her spread knees and letting her head drop to her hands. She wanted to forget everything, everyone and just crawl into a ball and never come out again. But people depended on her, her gang needed her and she wasn't planning on letting them down. 

The thought of letting them down dawned on her and sat on her heart like a bull, making it a lot harder to breathe. She let out a deep sigh before laying on the couch with her eyes staring ahead, ahead to the pattern of the wallpaper like it interested her a lot. 

Normally when she was upset or in deep thoughts, she'd head up to her easel with a canvas and paint in her hands. Painting was her way to escape the reality, the cruelty of her life. While she painted, she forgot everything or suppressed the bad feelings she felt right then. It was the cure to her illness. However, right now she didn't feel like drawing or painting. She just felt like running away, running away from her problems. 

When she looked up to the clock which was proper on the wall, she only had an hour left, which meant that she needed to get going. The drive to the gang house from her own house lasted nearly forty five minutes, therefore she needed to get dressed and get ready for the mission now. 

Reluctantly climbing the stairs, Clarke sighed. She felt like every muscle in her body was holding her from moving. When she went to her room, she changed into tight black mission outfit of hers and took out her black combat boots. She tied her hair in a small bun before grabbing her turquoise wig and swiping it to her head. She couldn't afford her enemies seeing her real physical features. Then it would be easy to track her and hunt her down. She wore her eye contacts and secured her thigh holster. Digging deep into her closet, she found the door handle she was looking for and turned it, revealing a small room full of guns and fighting equipments. She grabbed two hand guns and secured one to her thigh holster before taking a couple of knives. And she was ready. 

Taking her boots in one hand and grabbing her sunglasses in the other, she jogged downstairs to the threshold. By that time, the sun wasn't visible anymore, just the light of it still coloring the sky to purple and pink. She quickly tried to put her boots on while opening the door and stepping out, hopping her way to the car. Once she was inside, she tied her boots and started her car, taking off from the street to the gang house. 

The time when she reached to the gang house, everywhere was dark and black. She wasn't going to deny the fact that it was giving her creeps as she stepped out of the car, walking to the garage where all the gang jeeps were parked. As she approached, Lucas was the first person to notice her. "Hi, Shortie!" she called out, making the others turn around as well. 

Lincoln started walking towards her. "We are all set, C. I think we should start to move 'cause I think he has a helicopter ready to take him. He isn't staying the night here. But we still have time until midnight, I assume." he reported as he approached her. 

"Then we should get going." She came by her group. "Okay guys, let's get this motherfucker." 

Everyone cheered as they made their way towards the jeeps, leaving a smiling Clarke behind. While she kept watching them, she didn't notice someone approaching to her. "Clarke?" 

She quickly turned towards the source of the voice, reaching to her thigh holster. Roan raised his hands like he was surrendering as she huffed, pulling her gun back to her holster. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that, Ro? Didn't you learn anything when I accidentally shot Sterling in the leg because of the surprise party you guys hosted?"

Roan laughed at the memory. "Yeah it was a funny one." He raised his head to gaze deeply in her eyes. "I just wanted to ask if you were okay. You seemed off." 

Roan and she had known each other for a long time now. And since then, she new that Roan had a massive crush on her, of course his crush to her probably had develop in to something deeper, but Clarke did nothing to indicate that she knew. Roan was one of her best friends and something in her told that it'd be really wrong to date him. If they'd broke up, the gang might get heavily affected. Not just her, but nearly the whole gang knew this, always teasing her and him about it, which made her more uncomfortable. A couple of times he had tried to clarify his feelings towards her; however, she just delayed them, making up excuses. She didn't want to break his heart but the most appropriate way to show him that his feelings were just one sided was to actually let him finish his sentence, then explain how she just saw him as a friend. He really deserved better, better than her. 

 _Accurate observation._ she thought before hanging her head down, looking tired and worn out. "Just so tired. I have a lot of things in my mind, Roan." It was actually true, she had lots of things in her mind. The mission, her father's death, how she is going to manage to keep the gang alive, Augustus, and how she was going to resist him... 

Roan moved to touch her arm. "You should have stayed at home. We would get it under control, you know?" he said lowly, worry painting his eyes. 

Clarke nodded. "I know you guys got this under control but I have to be there when we take a step towards finding my father's murderer. I am the leader of the gang. I have to be there." and with that she withdrew her arm from his grip and started walking towards the car, leaving Roan looking behind her. 

"Did you finally say that you aren't into him?" Miles asked from the driver's seat as Clarke got into the passenger's seat. She shook her head and groaned. 

"I have no idea how to tell him this." she explained honestly. 

"If you want, we can tell him you know?" Damon jumped from the back, punching the air. 

Clarke laughed and patted his hands away. "No, no! No fight in the gang guys!" 

"Says the person who literally jumped on me when I finished the final Oreo left in the box." Sterling said, making Clarke glare at him. 

"Hey, I was on my period and I needed that piece!" 

"Well then, cons of being a girl." he smirked. 

"You guys get your dicks cut off, how about that? I mean I personally think that it is a con for especially you. Your dick was small but now it is invisible." 

The guys barked out a laugh and Sterling sank into his seat, huffing. Clarke smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I got my energy. We can go now." 

♕♚♛ 

"Miles, let the fucking radio go man! Your taste in music sucks! I mean Miley Cyrus, really?" Damon yelled as he clutched his ears. "I think my ears are bleeding!" 

"So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like, 'yeah' movin' my hips like, 'yeah'!" Miles kept singing as Miley Cyrus' 'Party In The USA' filled the car, making Clarke grimace. 

Clarke has to admit, her boys have a bad, even gross, taste in music. 

"I wish I was in Lucas' jeep." Sterling muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. 

"I am driving the fucking car, that's why we are listening to my music!" Miles yelled over the music. "Oh fuck! I missed the chorus!" 

"Remind me not to let you drive next time!" Clarke said before turning the song down. 

"Now it's Damon's turn. What song do you want to listen to, Dammy?" Clarke asked. She literally felt like a mother with six mischievous kids. 

"Three Days Grace - Pain!" Damon yelled out while clapping his hands like a toddler. 

Miles' eyes widened. "What the actual fuck?!" he cried out. He turned to look at Clarke. "Boss, I am not letting him play his fucking emo songs! Oh, we are already here!" he said before speeding up the jeep. 

Clarke turned to a pouting Damon. "You can listen to it later, promise." she smiled and patted his thigh, making him smile. She liked being able communicate with all of the gang members without any problem and any time she wants. They were already like a family. 

They stepped out of the jeep before quickly ducking and running to the entrance of the under tunnels. When all of them reached to the entrance, they saw that it was already broken, meaning that someone else was in here along with them. "What the fuck?" Clarke whispered under her breath before turning to Lincoln. "Was another gang coming too?!" 

Lincoln shook his head. "On the record no. And we didn't see any cars while coming to here." 

Lucas huffed. "For fuck's sake! Now what are we doing, Captain?" 

Clarke smirked. "We are joining the party, boys. Roan, Miles, Sterling you guys will check the house if someone's in there. They may be holding Nick hostage, therefore don't show yourselves! You hear me?" Three of them nodded before taking off. "Okay, we'll go in front of the safe to see if there is anyone from the other gang." 

They quickly snuck into the damp tunnel and started running. The underground tunnels smelled really bad, making Clarke and the others huff as they kept on jogging with guns in their hands. When she heard an indistinct talking she stopped abruptly, causing the others to bump into her. She turned to glare at them before looking behind the wall. There were three men placing bombs all over the safe. _They were planning on blowing the safe away! They are the ones Nick have debt to!_

As if Lincoln heard her, he started explaining. "They are placing bombs all over the place to burn down all of Nick's money. Apparently Nick bastard has debt to them." 

"What if they kill him?" Lucas whispered, making Clarke turn to him. 

"Then we'll kill them." It was simple. If they would kill Nick, making their job harder, then Clarke would kill them too. There was no excuse. 

Placing the last bomb to the steel door of the safe, one of the guys picked up a camera and started talking to it, showing their done work. Probably they were talking to their boss. 

Clarke's cell phone pulsed steadily in her jacket pocket. She pulled the phone out and read the message that came from Roan. _There are three people in Nick's room. They are talking to someone on the computer._

Clarke grinned and looked at the boys. "They found the boss. He and two of his men are in Nick's room." 

Just as she finished her sentence, a gun shooting sound echoed through the tunnel. _They killed him. They killed Clarke's only option to find her father's murderer._

She punched the wall. "Fuck!" 

Lucas held her hand and pulled her to him. "Before you break your hand, let's take them down. They all belong to the same gang. We can take them hostage so that the leader can come to our gang house. And in there we can shoot him." he suggested. Clarke looked up to him and smiled. 

"Let's do this then." Nothing could be an object in her way now! 

She gripped gun tighter before running towards the guys. She knew Lucas and Lincoln were right behind her. 

Before they could realize what was going on, Clarke started shooting, hitting tow of them by the leg and  Lincoln hitting one of them by the arm. The camera tumbled down to the ground. 

"Linc, Luc tie them and take them to our car." she said as they approached to the winning guys. While Lincoln and Lucas started tying them, she picked up the camera. There were three guys staring to the screen with shocked guys, but when two of them saw her, their eyes grew bigger, making Clarke smirk and laugh. The other guy looked dazed for a second before picking himself up. _He looked familiar._

"Who are you and what did you do to my guys?" he asked, furiously. 

Clarke's smirk grew bigger. "They are here." She turned the camera to them before turning it to her again. "But they'll be held hostage until you bring the money you took from this safe." she said. She didn't want the money, she just wanted revenge and when they came to drop the money, she was going to kill him. 

He seemed like he had no choice when he asked. "Where are we going to find you, huh? By our fucking senses?"

She chuckled and his eyes were unfocused for a second before hardening on her again. 

"I think your friends know where to find me." and with that she turned the camera off and threw it to the ground. 

"Hey! I liked that camera woman!" one of them yelled, making Clarke turn and look at him. 

"Too bad. You ruined my mission and I ruined your camera. I think we are all equal here." 

Before they could say anything further, Lincoln and Lucas pulled a mask to their heads and started leading them to the exit. 

Even though her initial task was ruined, she had found something to use against the other gang who fucked up her mission. 

Drive back to the gang house was silent. No one said anything or not even dared to look at Clarke's way which Clarke was glad. They knew that when she was royally pissed, she could attack them just like a sneaky cat or a ninja turtle. They had placed the hostages to the other car so that they could make it alive without Clarke not strangling all of them.

Once they parked in front of the gang house, Clarke quickly got out and walked to the garage, scrolling the gate before stepping inside. Roan and Miles brought the three of them and sat them to the floor before stepping behind Clarke. 

"Guys you can go." she said without looking behind her, knowing that all of them were sending her worried looks. Before none of them could object, she repeated again. " _Please_ , can you go. I can take care of them by myself, okay?" 

In silent steps they started leaving. Lincoln squeezed her shoulder before following the others and closing the gate with a swift movement. The sound of it closing echoed in the garage.

When one of the guys started struggling, it caught Clarke's attention. She took all of their masks off to take a look at them. They were young was the first thing she noticed as she scanned them. "Who do you work for?" 

They looked both scared and shocked as they kept staring at her in awe. "You are... Clarke. Clarke Griffin." one of them said. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. Again with this. She slowly nodded her head before sitting on the ground in front of them. "Let's start with your names. What are your names, gentlemen?" She started looking at their shots, making them hiss slightly.

"My name is Eduardo." one of them said as the other one said "None of your business.", making Clarke smile. 

"Are you dumb Eduardo?!" he yelled, exhausted. 

"What can I do, Atom?" he replied. "I really want to at least flirt with a beautiful woman before I die." he looked at Clarke and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Idiot! You said my name too!" Atom boy said sighing. "At least she doesn't know Adriano." As the words left his mouth, his eyes widened. "Holy shit!" 

"Bro, now you blew up my cover!" Adriano yelled. 

As they bickered, Clarke watched them, totally amused, before interfering. "Okay okay! I am not going to kill you." 

Atom narrowed his eyes to her. "How can we know whether you are going to kill us or not?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I _swear_. Is that enough?"

"For now, it's acceptable."

"Now, I am going to ask again. Who is your boss?" Clarke asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

Atom waited a couple of moments before sighing. "You'll never drop this, right?" Clarke shook her head. "We work for Bellamy Blake a.k.a The-"

"Rebel." she finished, remembering the brunet's face and how his eyes stared deeply into hers. She had heard many stories before, about The Rebel, but never knew who he actually was. Some people claimed that he was a cold blooded murderer and others said that he was kind and helpful towards the poor. He was one of the legends in the mafia world. 

 _Just like you are, idiot._ Her mind yelled, making her mentally face palm herself. 

When Eduardo winced a little, she crouched down onto their level. "Can I check your wounds?" Three of them nodded as Clarke grabbed a pair of plastic gloves. "Okay this might hurt. If you want, you can hold my arm for support." she said to Adriano. 

"Hey do I look that loser- OH MY GOD!" Adriano yelled out and reached for her arm as Clarke took the bullet out.

When they were all finished, the guys silently thanked to her which Clarke smiled in reply. 

She sighed and sat in front of them. "So we are here all night." 

"Why are you keeping us here instead of killing us?" Eduardo asked, a bit scared.

Clarke looked at him. "I-just." She closed her eyes and pinched her nose bridge. "I am not killing you because I am not that kind of a person." 

"Yeah, you were just like that when you killed that guys in the elevator." Atom snickered. 

With that Clarke's head snapped up, her eyes narrowing. "I killed him," she stood up and walked to where Atom was sitting. "Because he killed my father." As she stalked closer to him, she continued. "And I'd do it again if it meant killing my father's murdered!" Her voice grew, making Atom and the others flinch. "You don't get to doubt my fricking decisions, okay?" 

They all nodded their heads, looking down. 

Clarke sighed loudly. "I am sorry for my sudden outburst. It's just a sensitive topic for me." She sat back down at the opposite wall. "If we are going to stay here all night, we should get used to each other." 

"Do you have Monopoly anywhere?" Eduardo asked. 

 ♕♚♛ 

"Hey, it was my turn you bastard!" 

"Calm the fuck down!" Clarke held both of the boys, Eduardo and Adriano. 

"I am buying Spotify, suckers!" Atom yelled, making Clarke turn to him. 

"And the money? Do you have enough money?" she crossed her arms. 

While Eduardo still bickered with Adriano, Atom quickly took a couple of his money. He smirked. "Now I do!" 

Clarke rolled her eyes but chuckled. 

"I thought I was the pink one!" Adriano continued.

"No, I am the pink one idiot! I shot gunned!" Eduardo replied. 

"Can you stop? Okay okay! Adriano you be the pink and Eduardo... why don't you be blue?" Clarke leaned to him. " It is better you know?" she whispered only for him to hear. 

Eduardo smiled mischievously before nodding. "Okay I can be blue." 

Clarke smirked before rolling the dice. "6-5" She moved the pin eleven squares. "Hey I got to Netflix! I'm buying it." She counted the money and placed it into the box. "I just have to buy one more company and I am done." 

Adriano just had one company whereas Eduardo and Atom had three. Clarke was winning the game. 

"My turn!" Adriano said before rolling the dice. "Okay let's see. What the fuck?!" 

The both dice rolled on to the one dotted side, making Adriano groan in frustration. "I am not fucking playing the game anymore! It's like the world is against my ass!" 

As they all laughed at the frustrated Adriano, Clarke patted his shoulder reassuringly. "It is just a game, Adri." 

He turned to her. "This is more than a game, C." he muttered seriously, before joining to laugh like the others. 

When Atom's laughter had died down, he asked the time. Clarke stood up and went to grab her phone from the table. "It's 7 AM. Probably sun has already risen up." She looked at the boys. "Your squad will be here by twelve. Let's check your wounds." 

The bleeding had stopped long time ago and luckily the bullets hadn't hit any major veins on the leg or arm that can cause any problems. Clarke changed the bandages once more before asking them if they needed any pain killers, which they all shook their heads. 

"Can I ask a question? I mean if it's okay with you?" Eduardo asked, a little hesitant and uncertain. Clarke wasn't blaming him after her outburst on Atom. 

"You already asked a question, but shoot." 

"Okay then can I ask you two questions?" 

Clarke rose her eyebrows. "Um, you already did."

Eduardo looked up, thinking, before jumping up. "Can I ask you four questions?" 

Clarke nodded before turning back to Atom's wound. 

"Why are you a doctor? I mean obviously it doesn't have anything to do with your gang, right?" And with that question, he had Clarke's all attention. 

She released Atom's leg and sat down in front of them. "My mother was a doctor-" 

"Was? Did she die?" Adriano asked, cutting her off. 

She shook her head. "No, she ran away after my birth." Clearing her throat she continued. "Anyway, this is not the case. As I said, my mother was a doctor, actually the gang's only doctor at that time. After she ran away, my father had many doctors under him. But he always said that they weren't really enough. And since I liked saving people's lives and looking after them, I became a doctor. Me becoming a doctor also benefitted the gang. But it wasn't my first intention. One time my father was shot from his chest just right next to me. At that time I was maybe six or seven years old. Therefore I didn'T know what to do and it made me sick. So I became a doctor to help my father and the others anytime they needed." 

"That's... deep." Eduardo said, his voice a little bit sad and shocked.

"Thanks, I guess." Clarke smiled before standing up. "Do you guys need anything from the fridge? 'Cause I am literally dying from hunger and thirst."

"Do you have chocolate milk?" they asked in unison, making Clarke laugh. 

"Yeah, I think there are some. Lucas and Miles love drinking those. I mean when I drink those, I literally become drunk."

"No way! With chocolate milk?" Adriano laughed, holding his stomach as he did.

Clarke rolled her eyes and went by the fridge. "I mean I don't know why but it just makes me dizzy like when I am drunk." Opening the fridge, Clarke took all of the chocolate milks she can in both of her hands and kicked the fridge door close. "Here you go." she said before dropping all the milks on front of them. 

"Okay let's raise a glass to... us meeting. Even if it was a bad start, I'm glad we met you Clarkie." Eduardo said and everyone clanked their milks before quickly drinking them. 

After 28 chocolate milk packages were finished by everyone, 7 packages per person, Clarke was laying on her back, staring to the ceiling whereas all of the guys were sprawled around her. Atom's head was placed next to her, feet facing the opposite side while Eduardo's head was on her stomach and Adriano's was on her thigh. 

"I have to admit, as a Clarke pillow, you are so soft." Eduardo muttered.

"Yeah, congrats." Adriano added. 

At the exact second, the garage door opened with a big band sound, making all of them clench their eyes and groan. 

"Hey, be a little more quiet!" Clarke yelled but then regretted, throwing her arm over her face. 

The footsteps came closer. "I can't believe you! You got drunk from chocolate milk?!" Lincoln groaned. "What the hell, Clarke? What did I say about not drinking too much?" he muttered as he picked her up, making Eduardo's head drop to the floor with a thump.

"What the hell man?" he groaned before turning on to his side. 

"You said it would be bad, very very very bad." she muttered while her head rested on his chest. Lincoln's chest shook with laughter before she felt herself being put to somewhere soft, guessing a bed. 

"Lincoln." she muttered and grabbed his wrist, pulling him by the bed. He leaned down to the bed, next to where Clarke's head was. 

"Clarke? You okay?" His voice was laced with worry as he gazed down at her motionless form, lying on the bed. The only way Lincoln understood that she wasn't dead was the rising and falling of her chest. 

"Why do I always hurt people I love?" She sounded so small, and futile that Lincoln had to close his eyes and look at her again. 

Clarke had her lowest lows and highest highs. However, as she grew up she felt like she was always on her lows. Of course, a really few people like Lincoln had seen her like this, all pathetic and sad. 

Lincoln caressed her forehead, swiping away the baby hairs that were sticking with the sweat. "You don't hurt the people you love, Clarke. You make them proud. Personally, you are one of the best things that has happened to be. Them dying or getting hurt isn't your fault. We live in a dangerous life, _you_ live in a dangerous life. There has to be death."

Clarke closed her eyes and turned her head to the other side. "But I feel like I got used to death, people around me dying. I don't want that anymore, I don't want to loose people to this gangster bullshit." 

There was no response coming from him after that. There was nothing to say. Instead Lincoln squeezed her shoulder, like when he did to comfort her, and whispered "Get some sleep, Clarke." before getting up and leaving the room, leaving Clarke looking out the window. 

Clarke got up, slightly dizzy, and walked to the window, tripping to her own feet many times while walking. She finally threw herself to the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor before making herself a ball, like she was trying to protect herself from the outside world. Chin placed on top of her one bent knee, she kept her eyes closed. 

"Daddy, I missed you. I missed you so much." she slurred. "I am in so much pain, and I don't know how to ease it. I still haven't buried you, I'm sorry. Trying to find the most appropriate time.

"I am a mess, father. I don't know how to protect everyone, I am trying my best but I don't know how to. I need your help, I need your help. Right now, I both need you as a boss and as a father.

"I met someone, but I can't love him. I am pathetic, loveless. I know. He has the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen. And the way his arms rap around me. He is making me think that he _cares_ for me. I do want to believe him, but I can't. I just met him two days ago, for God's sake. I want to be loved, but I don't have anyone to love me left in this cruel world. I can't help and blame myself for it. I know, you are probably pissed at me right now, daddy, but I can't- I fucking can't. I am so sorry, so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..." she kept repeating until she fell asleep on where she had curled up. 

"Clarke, Clarke!" Lucas ran to her. "What the fuck?" he muttered under his breath. "Hey Clarke wake up! It has been 3 hours. They'll be here in anytime." 

Groaning, Clarke leaned her head back to the wall before starting to drift off again. 

"Hey no no no!" Lucas held her head and straightened it. "You have to wake up. We need our leader in this, Captain." That made her eyes burst opened. "Yeah, that's what I was talking about." he muttered as he helped her up. 

"Lucas, find me three cups of coffee and an energy drink, please." she commanded while holding her head. Her headache was killing her at that point. 

Checking her one last time whether if she was okay to be left alone or not, Lucas quickly nodded and made his way out of the room.

"Goddamnit!" she growled. The wall supported her as she moved in front of the mirror. As she looked at herself, she felt herself involuntarily take a step back. She looked like she had been to hell and back. 

Her hair was all tangly and messed up, sprawled over her shoulders and back. She winced as she thought about all of the hours it would take to detangle the mess. Although she had a really light skin tone, she had still managed to become pale, cheekbones and cheeks sunk , making her look more tired then she felt at that moment. Her eyes were dead and had an emotionless manner in them. Some redness had spread to the witness of her eyes like when you rub your eyes too hard and they get watery and red, that was the exact description of her eyes. 

While she was observing herself on the mirror, Lucas had already left three coffees and the energy drink on the nightstand. Clarke divided the can of energy drink to all three of the coffee cups and started drinking them, feeling better with every sip. 

Although her head was still bouncing, she still managed to get dressed and put her wig back. If she had time and was at home, she'd take a long hot bath, but now she had guests to kill. 

In the garage, everyone was waiting for her presence. From where she stood, everything looked ready and fine. She walked to where Atom, Eduardo and Adriano were standing, hands tied from the back. She winced at the scene and walked faster, fast enough for her legs to burn. 

Their eyes widened as she approached, leaning to them and whispering, "Sorry about the ties." They nodded their heads like saying "Yeah, we know. No problem though." 

With one last smile at them, Clarke started walking to the front, taking her place next to Lincoln, who sent a worried gaze her way. She smiled and nodded, indicating that she was fine. "Are they here?"

Keeping his eyes on the garage entrance, Lincoln shook his head. "Not yet. Still waiting." He pushed up his sleeve to check the time: 11:57 

"If they don't come in three minutes, we'll kill the hostages." Roan grumbled from the other side of Clarke, making her turn to him with wide eyes. When did he get this blood thirsty?

"We aren't killing anyone, Roan. If you lay a finger on any of them, thing will get complicated between you and me." she threatened.

Roan shook his head and barked out a bitter laugh. "I don't understand why you are protecting them."

Clarke roller her eyes and chose to ignore him. _I am protecting them because I promised them that I am not going to kill them. Just the leader._

"The rifles are ready, Captain. Whenever you are ready." Miles whispered to her, before disappearing in the crowd. Just with her one nod, Bellamy Blake would be erased from this world and that made her shiver and panic without any particular reason. 

 _Because if you kill him, you'll loose all the humanity in you. You are afraid that your ruthless leader side might win the battle to your human side_.

Three jeeps entered to the garage, abruptly stopping a few hundred meters away from them. From the first jeep, Bellamy Blake stepped out and from his facial features, Clarke quickly recalled the guy: her was the leader. The guys who had recognized her while they were talking went out from the second jeep. And in the last jeep, there was an Asian boy and a skinny goggled boy who looked like he could trip on his own feet anytime which made her smile a little before her face hardening again. 

"Where are they?" his voice boomed, echoing through the garage. He literally looked like one of those muscular man sculptures with his hard face and built up body. Clarke, without any shame, scanned his body from head to toe before her eyes settling to his face again which held unreadable feelings, like he was in deep thoughts. 

Clarke rose her hand and snapped her fingers, referring the hostages to be brought to the front. Three guys quickly  walked Atom, Adriano and Eduardo to the front, next to Lincoln and Clarke and lowered them to the ground on to their knees. "They are right here, all patched and cleaned up. We are not barbaric people, Blake." she hissed. "Did you bring what I asked for you to?" 

Bellamy nodded and called one of his guys to bring the bag. "Miller, go grab the money." as he commanded, his eyes didn't leave hers. The tension between them could be felt by everyone in the garage. 

Miller came to stand next to Bellamy with the money bag in hand. Taking the bag in his hand, Bellamy slowly started walking towards Clarke. It was the right time. With just her nod, she could knock him down. 

"Captain, if we are going to kill him, this is the right time." Miles' voice boomed from the ear piece, making Clarke jump. 

_Clarke, your one nod, and this crap will be over and you can continue finding your father's murderer without having anyone in your way._

She had to make a decision _now,_ as Bellamy was in the exact range to be killed, or else it'd be _too late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dearly readers! I am back with a brand new chapter!!!! Clarke and Bellamy have finally met!
> 
> First off, no hate to my baby Roan. Every love story has to have an object (like in the TV show it's Echo), therefore I choose him to be the object. Finn will come afterwards in the story. 
> 
> Secondly, I am so sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. I was trying to finish this chapter really quick for you guys!!!!
> 
> I appreciate all the supports you show via Kudos and comments. Sadly, I might not be able to update the book really quick because I am going to have two weeks without my computer in Norway. However, stay tuned for any surprise updates. 
> 
> Annndd about the next chapter:
> 
> What do you think Clarke will do?
> 
> The event from Bellamy's POV. 
> 
> Will Athena and Augustus see each other again? (maybe by coincidence?)


End file.
